L'étendard
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Pour un sourire d'Aphrodite, ils damneraient leur âme. Pour la lumière dans les yeux de Shura, ils sacrifieraient leur devoir. Pour que Deathmask soit à nouveau Angelo, ils offriraient leur vie. / / "Dis Shura, tu sais pourquoi je possède trois sortes de Roses...?" Quelques mots pour réécrire l'histoire, et la comprendre, cette fois.
1. Hello

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Enfin... Je peux enfin commencer à publier cet écrit. J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais jamais. Cette "fiction" était supposée être un One-shot. A la base, je n'avais qu'une phrase. Une seule pauvre petite phrase. Et je me suis retrouvée à me plonger complètement dans cette histoire, avec finalement un OS qui faisait plus de 20 000 mots, et 35 pages. J'ai longuement hésité pour savoir si j'allais le scinder en plusieurs parties ou non car j'avais un peu peur de casser le rythme de l'histoire. Mais finalement, je pense que c'est mieux. Ne serait-ce que pour vous lecteurs, afin que vous puissiez respirer et que ce ne soit pas trop agressif. Et puis j'ai mis tellement de choses dans cet OS, il vaut peut-être mieux que vous ayez un peu de temps pour le digérer.

Nouvel écrit sur le trio **Shura/DM/Aphrodite** donc. Un peu plus joyeux que le précédent, mais il a largement évolué par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu initialement.

**Disclaimer** : -Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

-Le surnom de "Dite" pour Aphrodite m'est resté après avoir lu la fiction **Détection de Tiya.** Je lui ai laissé un message sur le site qui abrite son écrit, car je me suis vraiment régalée en la lisant. Ce n'est peut-être pas la seule à s'en servir, néanmoins, cela m'a grandement influencée, et si je l'ai repris (inconsciemment, c'est ça le pire...), je tiens donc à préciser que l'honneur lui en revient entièrement.

Note 1 : Mes remerciements vont, comme toujours, à ma **très chère Ta-chan**, qui m'a encouragée et soutenue dans ce projet titanesque, malgré son manque d'affection pour DM et Aphrodite. Elle m'a conseillé pour certains passages, et m'a apporté une aide sans faille alors que j'étais presque en dépression à cause de cet écrit. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi ma très chère, de tout coeur, merci. C'est grâce à elle que vous vous retrouvez avec cet écrit entre les mains. Pas sûre que j'aurais été suffisamment courageuse sinon...

Note 2 : Vous voilà donc avec la première partie de cette "fiction". Je mets des guillemets, car ça n'en est pas vraiment une pour moi. Vous comprendrez mieux en lisant. Sachez que j'assume parfaitement le côté parfois OOC qu'on pourrait trouver aux personnages. De toute façon, dans le cadre d'une relation triangulaire, et au vu du peu d'information que nous avons sur les protagonistes... Vive l'imagination!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

"_I was thinking about you, thinking about me,_

_ Thinking about us, what're we gonna be?" _

Il courrait. Il courrait avec toute la vitesse que lui permettaient ses jambes tremblantes et son entraînement de chevalier, laissant derrière lui des traces de larmes, et des traces de sang aussi. Il fonça droit jusqu'au douzième temple, sans même prendre le temps de s'annoncer, pour se jeter sur son habitant, qui l'avait accueilli l'œil ensommeillé, et l'air peu amène, mécontent d'être dérangé en pleine nuit. Gémissant son prénom dans son cou, l'intrus semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, ses doigts accrochés à la tunique de son ami. Le chevalier des Poissons s'était tout de suite réveillé lorsqu'il avait senti contre lui le corps tremblant d'un de ses plus proches camarades. Il avait cillé sous son poids. Pas sous celui de son armure dorée ou de sa masse naturelle. Mais sous celui de ses larmes. Les bras encore ouverts et les yeux écarquillés, incapable de savoir comment réagir, il avait ployé en entendant les sanglots monstrueux de Shura sur son épaule, et ses hurlements de douleur. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce qui s'était passé sur le moment, et sa seule réaction avait été d'appeler le prénom de son ami, encore et encore, pour essayer de capter son attention, sans succès. Au début, il avait eu très peur que tout ce rouge appartienne à Shura, et qu'il soit en train de mourir entre ses doigts. Mais il s'était avéré que non, son ami n'avait pas de blessure physique. C'était bien pire que ça : il venait de casser une des barrières de son esprit. Une partie de son honneur. Un morceau de sa fierté. Un bout d'idéalisme. Un reste d'enfance.

Aphrodite l'avait laissé le tâcher d'un sang inconnu, et regardé ses bras trembler avec une violence inouïe, en hurlant de toute son âme. Le douzième gardien avait posé une main dans son dos, et une autre dans ses cheveux, et il s'était mis à pleurer lui aussi, à pleurer pour son ami qu'un ordre avait détruit. Parce qu'il avait compris la vérité à l'instant même où il avait accompli sa tâche. Il l'avait écouté murmurer des excuses dans sa langue natale, et gémir des prières pour le salut de l'homme qu'il venait d'assassiner. Ils étaient des enfants, et le métal sur leur peau était parfois bien dur, désagréable et froid aussi. L'Espagnol ne s'en était jamais plaint, fier comme il était de porter la marque des défenseurs de sa Déesse. Et rien, non, rien au monde n'aurait jamais dû entacher cette lumière dans les yeux de son ami, cette lueur qu'il adorait voir, parce qu'il le trouvait vraiment très mignon quand il parlait avec tant de ferveur de leur cause. De ses idéaux. De son but dans la vie.  
Mais la lumière avait disparu ce soir-là. Shura avait tué. Il avait tué un autre chevalier. Un aîné. Son modèle. Pour la Terre. Pour Athéna. Pour le Sanctuaire. Pour la Paix. Aphrodite s'était mordu la lèvre.

Qu'elle pesa lourd la Justice ce soir-là.

* * *

Cancer et Capricorne. 13 ans. Le Sanctuaire à leurs pieds, et l'armure sur le dos. Fiers. Arrogants. Enfin surtout l'Italien. Des espoirs. Et des rêves aussi. Un en particulier, qui a des airs irréalisables, même si c'est le plus beau qu'ils ont. L'instant avait quelque chose de solennel. Quelque chose d'unique. Celui qui n'était pas encore Deathmask se tourna vers son ami, pour faire preuve d'honnêteté pour une fois dans sa vie. Il était important que l'autre sache, car à présent, Shura n'était plus le seul homme dans sa vie. Il serait toujours son meilleur ami bien sûr, et il le trouverait toujours plutôt beau avec ses mèches noires, et son accent qui roulait un peu trop les « r ». Et ses grands yeux sombres. Important ses yeux sombres. Vraiment, le Cancer trouvait que le dixième gardien était un beau garçon. Mais il ne jugeait pas bien de le lui dire. Alors il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et puis de toute façon, cela ne se faisait pas de lui balancer des choses comme ça à la figure. Il n'était même pas sûr que celui-ci apprécierait le compliment. Pourtant c'en était bien un. Angelo pensait chacun de ses mots. Il adorait voir le sourire du Capricorne quand ils s'entraînaient ensemble. Mais il voulait aussi lui dire la vérité. C'était important la vérité, entre amis. Alors il leva les yeux vers lui :

« Shura ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je… Ch'ui amoureux.

Un silence.

-… De qui ?

-Aphrodite.

Un autre silence.

-Ah…

-…

-… Moi aussi Angelo.

-Ah… ».

Toujours ces fichus silences.

* * *

Il pleurait. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, les doigts accrochés aux draps, frottant son visage contre le tissu pour calmer sa douleur. Il mordait l'oreiller pour ne pas hurler. Ses ongles déchiraient presque la literie sous lui, tellement la colère était forte. Incapable de contrôler son corps, ses jambes s'agitaient frénétiquement sur le lit, tandis que ses épaules tressautaient sans cesse sous les sanglots impossibles à arrêter. La déception était grande. La trahison encore plus. Et il avait honte, tellement honte… Parce qu'un chevalier, ça ne devait pas se laisser aller. Parce que ça faisait presque dix ans qu'il était un homme en armure doré, et que c'était ridicule de sombrer ainsi pour des raisons aussi triviales. Pourtant, pourtant… La douleur était bien là, au fond de son cœur. 15 ans, c'était bien jeune pour souffrir de la sorte. La peine physique, elle n'avait pas d'importance. Il l'oublierait parce qu'elle pouvait disparaître. Parce qu'il avait l'habitude des blessures. Mais ce trou, là, dans son cœur, qu'en ferait-il ? Comment allait-il parvenir à se reprendre pour ne pas montrer à quel point il avait mal ?  
Une main, dans son dos. Une autre, dans ses cheveux. Deux cosmos. Il gémit. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent ce soir. Il n'avait pas les forces de les affronter, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Il n'avait pas préparé de discours pour se défendre, pour expliquer, pour se justifier. Il savait déjà ce qu'ils allaient lui dire. Et ils auraient raison. Les doigts glissèrent sous son menton, et le forcèrent à relever la tête, à quitter la protection de l'oreiller pour montrer son visage dévasté aux deux personnes qu'il aurait voulu éviter en cet instant. Il sentit les doigts calleux passer sur ses joues, tentant tant bien que mal d'effacer les traces d'une peine impossible à cacher, laissant des sillons douloureux sous ses yeux. Un regard profond, noir, doux, porté sur lui, et une odeur de tabac, chaude, masculine et rassurante dans son dos. Ses deux amis. Si beaux. Si fiers. Ses faiblesses. Son péché. La seule raison pour laquelle il refusait de fuir loin de ce Sanctuaire complètement fou, où un homme malade régnait à présent en maître. Furieux de s'être laissé découvrir dans cette posture déplorable, il attaqua le premier. Pour atténuer la honte. Pour ménager le peu de fierté qui lui restait. Pour tenter de se prouver à lui-même qu'il était toujours un chevalier d'or, quand bien même il avait le cœur brisé. Pour leur montrer à tous que même prostré sur son lit, il restait un guerrier puissant.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Shura. Alors perds pas ton temps, si t'es venu pour me faire la leçon, je te jure que…

-Désolé.

-… Comment ?

-On est désolés Aph'. On sait ce qu'il s'est passé…

- On n'a jamais voulu ça… Désolé Dite.

Aphrodite ne répondit pas. Trop surpris. Trop… étonné. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, les rassurer, leur dire que ça n'était pas si grave, que ça lui était égal, qu'il était bien au-dessus de ça, et que ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler, qu'il ne voyait même pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir… Mais dès qu'il tenta de prononcer le moindre mot, les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Impossible à arrêter. Traîtresses. Fourbes. Infidèles. Comme cet enfoiré qui l'avait quitté. La main d'Angelo qui glissait de son dos autour de ses hanches. Leurs regards, leurs regards sombres, remplis d'émotions qui lui retournaient le ventre. Le ridicule de la situation qui lui sautait au visage sans qu'il ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait avoir honte en cet instant, mais ce qu'il était heureux aussi de les avoir près de lui. Il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, car après tout, il avait sa fierté lui aussi. Même si elle avait été mise à mal, elle existait toujours avec eux. Et jamais ses amis ne lui auraient fait l'affront de l'oublier. C'était sans nul doute l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il les aimait tant : parce qu'ils étaient capables de le respecter, toujours, malgré toutes ces années, et malgré tout ce que les gens pouvaient dire sur le chevalier d'or des Poissons.  
Il releva des yeux bleus et rougis à la fois, et murmura, le cœur au bord des lèvres :

-Ça fait mal… ».

Deathmask serra les dents et raffermit sa prise autour du corps de son ami, qui n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait raison en cet instant. Oui, cela faisait mal de le voir dans cet état, de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien su faire pour protéger Aphrodite alors même qu'il avait vu le danger arriver. Et pire encore, il avait mal d'avoir à ce point envie de le posséder alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. D'abord, parce qu'il était fou. Alors il ne pouvait pas toucher au Poisson. Il était quelqu'un de bien, et Deathmask refusait de le contaminer avec sa folie destructrice. Ensuite, parce qu'il y avait Shura. Surtout à cause de Shura en fait. Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux amoureux d'Aphrodite. Comme des dingues. Depuis toujours, depuis leur enfance. Depuis que ce fichu futur chevalier du douzième temple avait mis un pied dans le Sanctuaire, les deux autres n'avaient plus jamais pu regarder ailleurs que dans sa direction. Depuis qu'il leur avait souri de toutes ses dents, sans prêter attention à leurs regards agressifs, eux qui étaient arrivés un an avant lui. Ils étaient incapables de s'expliquer pourquoi. Aphrodite était loin d'être faible, ils en avaient fait l'expérience à leurs dépens. Pas besoin de le protéger donc. Ils ne le prenaient pas pour une fille, Athéna seule savait à quel point la gente féminine les rebutait. Alors quoi ? Rien. Dite était Dite, tout simplement. C'était la seule et unique raison de leur amour pour lui, et la seule valable probablement. Mais ils étaient également pleins de principes à la con. Aucun d'eux ne se serait jamais permis de risquer leur amitié, pas même pour l'amour de leur tiers. Shura et Deathmask étaient amis, quoi que les autres puissent en penser. Alors ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais le toucher, pour ne pas risquer de provoquer une rupture violente entre eux trois. Entre l'Espagnol et l'Italien. Mais aussi entre deux et Dite. Après tout, rien ne leur disait que ce dernier était intéressé. Et leur honneur n'aurait jamais su encaisser son refus.

Fichue fierté méditerranéenne.

Et voilà dans quel merdier ils s'étaient retrouvés. A cause de leur foutue indécision, Aphrodite avait eu le cœur brisé ce jour-là, parce qu'un connard, un individu lambda, sans cosmos, sans histoires, sans honneur, sans intérêt, s'était joué de lui après l'avoir utilisé. Le Poisson aurait pu se venger bien sûr. Il aurait pu le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances et le regarder supplier à ses pieds. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Et eux, eux, les deux abrutis méditerranéens qu'ils étaient, avaient été incapables de protéger leur précieux trésor. Leur irremplaçable Aphrodite. C'était pathétique. L'homme qui se faisait appeler Deathmask sentit la colère gronder en lui. Comment cet homme avait-il pu tromper et rejeter ainsi leur ami ? Alors que cet enfoiré avait eu la chance, l'honneur, la joie incommensurable de pouvoir caresser son visage, prendre sa main ou glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux dans des gestes qui n'étaient pas simplement amicaux. Alors que ses lèvres de rustre, dégoûtantes, indignes de lui, avaient pu effleurer celles de Dite ? Que sa langue avait… Et ses mains… Alors qu'il avait eu cette putain de chance que le Poisson le touche et peut-être même se donne à lui… ? Il avait eu envie de vomir rien que d'y penser. Il n'était pas naïf au point de considérer son ami comme le plus pur de tous, après tout, il était un chevalier. Mais pour ces choses-là… Si cet homme avait été le premier à… Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Surtout pas. C'était trop abominable pour être seulement imaginé.

Plonger son nez dans le cou de Dite. Entendre ses sanglots étouffés, et ses cris à peine dissimulés. Sentir son corps contre le sien, et n'en tirer aucun plaisir, parce que l'homme entre ses bras souffrait en cet instant. Voir cet enfoiré d'hispanique s'installer face à eux et se coller contre le torse de leur ami et les attirer contre lui dans une embrassade qui aurait dû être amicale, si elle n'était pas aussi lourde de significations pour eux. Ses doigts, entrelacés avec ceux du Poisson, sur lesquels s'était rajoutée la main à la peau mate de Shura. Il avait observé cet étrange mélange ce jour-là, et il s'était bêtement dit que leurs trois couleurs de peau allaient étrangement bien ensemble. Leur chaleur. L'intimité. La sensation que sa réalité se trouvait ici et nulle part ailleurs. Le pincement au cœur. Le visage ravagé de larmes de Dite. Dite qui s'était peu à peu calmé, bercé par les mots prononcés par ses amis, mélange de deux langues du Sud, chanson composée pour lui seul, parce qu'il était leur tiers. Leur péché coupable.

Shura avait collé son front contre celui d'Aphrodite, et Angelo avait senti une douleur sourde se répandre de son corps. De la jalousie, et de la colère. Pas seulement pour Shura malheureusement. Il avait déjà compris ce jour-là qu'il enviait le Capricorne autant qu'il enviait le Poisson. Et que ça n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout. Mais après tout, qui pouvait définir la normalité dans cet asile de fous qu'était supposé être le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? Et puis… il y avait également la sensation que cela ne devait pas être autrement. Et dans les yeux de Shura, il avait vu la même étincelle, la même sensation de perdition. Mal à l'aise, ils avaient détourné le regard, et s'étaient évertués à imiter le Poisson qui s'était endormi, étroitement serré entre eux. Là où aurait dû être sa place. Pour toujours. Il avait calé son menton dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami, et l'avait serré plus étroitement contre son corps, cherchant à le protéger de tout. Du monde entier s'il le fallait, tandis que Shura se pelotonnait plus confortablement contre le Poisson.

Trois couleurs pour leur peau. Un étendard à leur amitié. Une promesse faite à l'éternité.

* * *

« Dis Shu', tu sais pourquoi j'ai trois sortes de roses pour me battre, pas plus, pas moins ?

-Non, je l'ignore. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé des arcanes de ta maison.

-Moi, je suis la Rose Rouge. Passionné, magnifique, mais également très dangereux. Ma simple présence peut finir par devenir intoxicante.

-Je vois…

-La Rose noire, c'est notre Angelo. Sombre, destructeur, il anéantit tout sur son passage, et ne laisse rien d'autre derrière lui que les vestiges d'un passé. Il est dangereux, profondément touché par la démence et rien ne saurait l'arrêter.

-Et moi alors, je suis la Rose Sanguinaire, c'est ça… ? murmura Shura d'un ton coupable. Celui qui se teint du sang de ses victimes ?

Aphrodite eut un sourire mystérieux ce soir-là. Il avança de quelques pas, avec cette allure féline qui lui allait si bien, et lui murmura tout bas, au creux de l'oreille, comme un secret que personne d'autre au monde qu'eux n'aurait dû partager :

-Non Shura. Toi, tu es… »

Il écarquilla les yeux légèrement, et croisa le regard d'Aphrodite. Lentement, sa main glissa sur le visage du Poisson. Et puis ses lèvres…

* * *

Il y avait du sang sur ses mains. Et des cris autour de lui. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Et pas pitié pour ses victimes non plus. Il les regardait mourir avec un plaisir mal dissimulé, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas d'où la folie lui venait. Comme si une fois éloigné de ses amis, le démon tapi au fond de lui pouvait laisser libre cours à ses pulsions monstrueuses et sadiques. Il ignorait pourquoi. Mais il voulait tuer. Tuer absolument. Tuer pour mieux se perdre. Tuer pour oublier. Oublier le baiser de Shura et de Dite qu'il avait surpris l'autre jour, cachés entre deux colonnes du douzième temple. Tuer pour ne pas se rappeler de leurs langues qui avaient l'air de se caresser avec tant de volupté, avec tant de grâce et de passion. Tuer pour ne pas repenser à l'urgence de leur désir, leurs mains désespérément accrochées à leur corps. Tuer pour ne se pas se souvenir qu'il les avait trouvé parfaits ainsi enlacés. Tuer pour ne pas songer au fait qu'il les enviait monstrueusement. L'un comme l'autre. Qu'il désirait tant se glisser entre eux, les attraper par les cheveux pour les marquer de ses lèvres tour à tour. Qu'il se serait mis à leurs pieds pour ne pas être mis à l'écart. Car plus encore que ses sentiments pour eux, ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, c'était leur amitié. C'était leur lien qu'il avait peur de perdre.  
Si Shura et Aphrodite devenaient un couple…. Alors il n'y avait plus de place pour lui. Si Shu' et Dite étaient deux… Il ne pouvait plus y avoir de trois. Si l'épée du Sanctuaire, et le dernier bouclier d'Athéna étaient ensemble… Tout serait pour le mieux. Et lui, lui, il devrait tout simplement s'écraser, car il était fou, et ne valait rien en comparaison d'eux. Car il n'avait jamais compté, lui, le mouton noir de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Il aurait dû faire comme cet homme dont on parlait à voix basse, ce jumeau de Saga qu'il n'avait jamais vu : se faire enfermer dans une prison et s'y laisser mourir. Car c'était tout ce qu'il méritait pour être venu au monde et avoir cru un seul instant qu'il aurait le droit de connaître le bonheur auprès des deux hommes de sa vie.

Une femme, à ses pieds. Qu'il tua, sans hésiter.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Angelo ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas Shura.

-Ce n'est pas la solution, et tu le sais.

-Si t'es venu pour faire la morale, tu t'es trompée de temple. Vas plutôt voir Shaka, à deux, vous écrirez sûrement un beau pamphlet bien emmerdant. En attendant, hors de ma vue !

-Angelo…

-Arrête. Mon nom, c'est Deathmask à présent. Ça se voit non ?

-Ne te fais pas plus abominable que ce que tu es, ça ne te va pas.

- Ouais, c'est ça, t'as raison. Moi au moins, je ne fais pas semblant d'être pur avant de poignarder mes amis dans le dos la chèvre.

Le Capricorne avait plissé le nez, et son regard avait eu une lueur inquiétante et menaçante à la fois. Il rétorqua d'un ton qu'il espérait assuré :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Un ricanement s'éleva à travers les murs du quatrième temple, dont les murs s'ornaient peu à peu de ces visages horrifiés. Dans le jour déclinant, les ombres s'étiraient et le dixième gardien ne pouvait pas bien distinguer les traits de son meilleur ami qui avait l'air quelque peu terrifiant avec cette lumière folle dans le regard. Il y avait une étincelle malsaine dans les yeux cobalts qui lui faisaient face et le dévisageaient sans aucune retenue. Shura ne put réprimer un frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était légèrement effrayé par l'homme qui était supposé être son ami le plus proche.

-Espèce d'enfoiré va… Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Eh bien moi, je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches à mon temple dans ce cas. Il est comme toi. Parfaitement lisse, comme tu peux le constater toi-même. Maintenant, _dégage_. »

* * *

Du sang. Sur lui. Sur eux. Tout était rouge autour de lui. Encore et toujours. A tel point qu'il crut un jour qu'il perdrait sa notion des autres couleurs, que sa vue en pâtirait éternellement et que tout garderait cette nuance écarlate pour l'éternité. Cependant, cette fois-là, quelque chose était différent. Il y avait cette sensation contre sa bouche. Les lèvres d'Aphrodite sur les siennes. Brûlantes, sèches. Pas douces comme on pourrait le croire. Parce que Dite était un homme lui aussi, et qu'il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Assis sur ses cuisses, son ami tremblait dans chacune de ses actions, couvert d'un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas, et affichant un sourire dément chaque fois qu'il quittait ses lèvres. Il pouvait le sentir : le désir qui grondait au fond d'eux, comme un animal tapi depuis des années. Ce qui était vrai. Les ongles d'Aphrodite qui lui griffaient la nuque, les épaules, le dos. Sa bouche qui murmurait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas chercher à comprendre à ce moment-là. Ses propres mains autour des hanches du Suédois. Qui le serraient au point que ce dernier avait gardé des bleus pendant des jours et des jours. Ses lèvres qui ravageaient les siennes, qui lui déchiraient celle du bas, qui le marquaient, dans une folie à laquelle aucun d'eux ne voulait penser.

Dite avait vu la vraie nature d'Angelo ce jour-là. Il avait vu Deathmask. Mais il avait surtout montré la sienne à son ami qui contemplait, quelque peu effrayé, le second démon du Sanctuaire avec ses cheveux turquoise emmêlés tachés de rouge, son sourire carnassier et cette lueur de folie dans les yeux qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il savait ce qu'elle représentait. Il en connaissait les conséquences. Le Poisson avait dévoilé son plus noir secret à l'un des deux hommes de sa vie, brisant ainsi l'illusion d'un chevalier purement noble. C'était effrayant. C'était excitant. C'était terrifiant. C'était troublant. Et Shura n'était pas là, il n'était pas là pour les arrêter. Pour les faire cesser de tuer. Pour les empêcher de s'aimer.

L'envie, la fièvre, la folie. S'abandonner, encore, encore et encore.

* * *

« Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que je t'aime Angie.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je t'ai vu embrasser Shura y a quelques semaines. C'est lui que t'aimes, pas moi.

-En effet, mais…

-Je le savais ! Putain je le savais, pourquoi tu nous as fait ça ?! Pourquoi tu…

La main de Dite était chaude contre sa joue. Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Ses yeux ne cillaient pas. C'était complètement fou de penser que quelques heures à peine auparavant, ces mêmes orbes céruléens avaient un air de folie patenté au fond d'eux. Ce qu'il était beau comme ça, avec un reste de voile de désir dans le regard, avec ses mèches décoiffées par l'amour et sa bouche trop rougie pour être honnête…Alangui entre les draps défaits, Aphrodite était l'incarnation même de la luxure, de l'envie, du désir, et de la douceur à la fois. Ce soir-là, il était persuadé de se souvenir pour toujours de l'image de séduction qu'avait représentée son ami. Le douzième gardien était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

-Tu n'as rien compris Angie. Je t'aime toi, et je l'aime lui. Et je sais qu'il en est de même pour toi. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas te laisser l'aimer. Car tu es fou Deathmask. Tu es complètement malade. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de le toucher.

-T'es bien placé pour parler !

-Justement, oui. Moi aussi j'ai ça au fond de moi. Je tue, et j'adore ça. Tu l'as vu toi-même. Quelque chose cloche chez nous. Nous sommes des psychopathes Ang'. Des malades. Qu'il faudrait probablement enfermer en d'autres circonstances, si Saga n'était pas lui aussi à demi-dingue, et doté de pulsions meurtrières. Peut-être que si Shion était resté Pope, on…

-On… ?

Aphrodite avait soupiré légèrement, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur lui pour finir la leçon qu'il était en train de lui donner sur la vie et sur leur amitié à tous les trois. La tête appuyé sur sa main, il laissa glisser ses doigts sur l'épaule musclée de son amant, procurant une douce caresse à l'homme face à lui, tout en le regardant avec une douceur et une détermination qui mirent Deathmask mal à l'aise tant c'en était troublant.

- Non, oublie ça. La seule chose dont il faut se rappeler, c'est qu'on va sûrement être punis pour ce qu'on a fait et ce qu'on fera plus tard. Ça ne me fait pas peur pour nous. Je m'y suis préparé depuis l'instant où j'ai compris que j'avais ça dans le corps. Mais j'ai peur pour lui. Et c'est pour cette raison que ni toi, ni moi, ne pouvons aimer Shura. Parce que j'ai vu ses yeux après avoir tué Ayoros. Il était dans mes bras, ce soir-là. Nous étions des bébés Angie. Des gosses de 9 et 10 ans. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à faire ça. Si tu l'avais vu… Si tu avais vu ses yeux Death'. Il ne s'en remettra jamais complètement. Je le savais déjà à ce moment-là. C'est un justicier notre Shura, pas un meurtrier. Et je refuse de l'entraîner avec moi. Avec nous. Même si je crève d'envie et d'amour pour lui depuis des années, je ne peux pas lui imposer ça. Et puis, je t'ai toi.

-Mais tu l'as embrassé… murmura Deathmask d'un air affligé et un peu jaloux. Tu es allé le voir en premier.

-Pour dire adieu à mon fantasme, je me devais de franchir cette barrière au moins une fois. Je reste un égoïste patenté Angie. Et ça, tu le sais parfaitement. Néanmoins, c'est toi que je choisis. J'aurais trop peur de l'Enfer à ses côtés.

-Et aux miens, non… ?

-Je te l'ai dit Death. Nous sommes fous. Alors je n'aurais aucun regret avec toi, parce que ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es ainsi. Nous pouvons bien crever ensemble tu sais, je m'en fous. Ce sera toujours le pied tant que je serais avec toi. Mais il faut protéger Shura. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Absolument. Toute notre vie. »

* * *

Du sang, sur le marbre blanc.

Il lever les yeux sur son miroir, et y vit un reflet dans lequel il ne se reconnut pas. Il y avait cette douleur dans sa tête. Des tremblements dans tout son corps. Et des crises de vomissements aussi. Mais ça n'était pas le moment pour ça. Il avait un rôle. Il était un Défenseur d'Athéna. Le dernier rempart du Grand Pope et de la Déesse. Même s'il avait mal, même si les Roses le condamnaient tout autant qu'elles le protégeaient, même s'il était un tueur, un psychopathe,… Il ne faillirait pas. C'était sa tâche. Il aiderait son Pope. Cet homme tout aussi fou que Deathmask et lui. Qui les rassurait en quelque sorte. Qui ne les trahissait pas. Tout irait bien. Même si le sang dans ses veines le tuait à petit feu. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il devait tenir. Son prédécesseur avait fait des choses bien. Il le savait. Alors il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Pour que la force du Pope soit leur Justice, pour qu'il puisse sauver la Terre un jour, en attendant le retour de leur Déesse. Ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. Jamais. De toute leur vie. Il avala rageusement un mélange de plantes médicinales supposé endiguer la douleur, bien qu'il en doute sérieusement. Depuis le temps, s'il devait moins souffrir, il pensait sincèrement qu'il en aurait ressenti les effets.

Aphrodite leva les yeux sur son reflet. Il avait 20 ans aujourd'hui. Il se demanda vaguement combien de temps un chevalier d'Or des Poissons pouvait tenir au maximum avec ce poison dans les veines. Et s'il aurait le temps d'accomplir de grandes choses lui aussi.  
Il ouvrit le robinet d'un geste rageur.

Du rouge, toujours du rouge...

* * *

La rumeur avait enflée dans le Sanctuaire. Quelque part, à l'autre bout du monde, dans ce pays appelé Japon, une jeune fille qui se prétendait être la Déesse Athéna souhaitait rencontrer le Pope. Cinq bronzes un peu trop surs d'eux venaient sur leur propre territoire les affronter. Fallait-il qu'elle soit idiote cette gamine ! Comment osait-elle se mettre sur le même pied que leur divinité ? Etait-il seulement possible de tenir des propos aussi hérétiques, de vouloir s'élever aussi haut que leur précieuse Athéna ? Quelle bande de fous !  
Pourtant, quelque part, le doute avait étreint le cœur du Capricorne. Le souvenir d'une nuit où il avait tué l'homme qu'il voyait comme un modèle. Le regard inflexible du Sagittaire. Et ce bébé qui lui tendait les bras… Mais il ne pouvait pas tout remettre en question. Pas maintenant. Pas au moment où ces renégats se trouvaient au pied des marches, devant le temple de Mû. Quelque chose grondait en lui, quelque chose d'étrange qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Pas de la peur non… Des regrets plutôt. Des regrets, oui. D'avoir laissé Aphrodite à Deathmask. Et Deathmask à Aphrodite. Et de ne pas avoir su leur pardonner surtout. Parce qu'il leur en avait voulu, bien sûr qu'il leur en avait voulu ! Athéna seule savait à quel point il avait souffert lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé le plus naturellement du monde qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il était resté estomaqué par la nouvelle, les yeux écarquillés, et avait désespérément cherché à croiser le regard de l'Italien, pour comprendre la raison de sa traîtrise. Ce dernier avait baissé le regard par terre. Le lâche. Incapable de s'assumer ce foutu rital.

Aph' l'avait affronté lui, son regard, lui imposant ainsi son choix, sans laisser de recours quelconque. Il n'avait rien vu venir, il n'avait pas compris, et il avait tout rejeté en bloc. Le choc avait été grand, mais la sensation d'avoir été trahi avait laissé un goût particulièrement amer dans sa gorge. Il ne leur avait fait aucun reproche, mais il avait cessé de leur parler. Parce que le Cancer avait rompu sa promesse. Parce qu'Aphrodite avait choisi l'autre. Ils s'étaient jurés qu'aucun d'eux ne toucherait jamais à Dite. Ils avaient promis bon sang ! Dès l'instant où ils avaient admis tous deux être amoureux de leur tiers… Mais après tout… Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait trahi le premier ? En embrassant Aph' de cette manière…Il n'avait pas pu résister, en voyant son ami l'accueillir avec ce sourire éblouissant, puis lui tenir ce discours sur ses roses… Il s'était de nouveau jeté dans ses bras, mais beaucoup moins innocemment qu'autrefois. Il ignorait pourquoi cette fois-là il avait été incapable de se retenir. Peut-être pour se convaincre juste une fois que le Poisson ressentait également quelque chose pour lui ? Et il avait cru que son cœur allait exploser de joie lorsqu'il avait senti son ami répondre avec ardeur à son baiser, et le laisser le coincer contre une de ces colonnes en marbre, tout en glissant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. La sensation de son corps contre le sien, elle hantait encore ses nuits de jeune homme, alors qu'il n'avait pu que l'embrasser. Et il avait cru naïvement qu'Aphrodite partageait ses sentiments. Alors pourquoi… ? Qu'avait-il raté ? Où était la faute ? Qui avait raison, et qui avait tort dans cette histoire ?

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Car ces fichus bronzes s'approchaient du troisième temple. Et ils allaient leur faire payer leur trahison envers le Grand Pope.

* * *

Voilà. Je m'arrête ici pour la première partie. Savoir où j'allais couper m'a également posé un vrai problème, mais je pense qu'ici, c'est le moment de reprendre un peu son souffle.

J'espère que cela vous a plus, merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas.

A très bientôt,  
Saharu-chan.


	2. Farewell

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je vous présente ce soir la suite de cet OS, plus long que ce que j'avais prévu comme je vous l'avais dit. Je pense que ce passage est plus court, mais il a des aspects importants, et de plus, ce sera le dernier avant ce que j'appellerai le renouveau. Donc je préfère le séparer du reste.  
Je vous remercie pour l'enthousiasme dont vous avez fait preuve, qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Ce trio me tient réellement à coeur, et à défait de vous le faire aimer, j'espère au moins que vous passerez un agréable moment de lecture. Ce n'est pas toujours évident de traiter avec leurs côtés un peu OOC, mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ces trois-personnages étaient excessivement exploités, donc bon... Je peux m'amuser tant que je veux. Ce qui est fort triste pour eux.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Réponse à **Saint Angel** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, cela m'a fait très plaisir. Pour ce qui est d'Aphrodite, personnellement, c'est avec Deathmask que je le trouve le plus à sa place. Mais je n'ai rien contre un autre pairing, du moment qu'il est bien amené. Merci encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Dernière note** : Pour l'amour du ciel, **CESSEZ** de m'ajouter en favoris ou follow lorsque vous n'avez rien à dire sur ma fiction! Il y a énormément d'auteurs à qui cela fait plaisir, mais ce n'est absolument pas mon cas. J'ai HORREUR de ça, que ce soit dit. Je le précise même sur mon profil.  
Je préfère encore que vous vous contentiez de lire ma fiction de loin, sans review, ni ajouts en favoris, plutôt que de me faire ce coup-là. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'est désagréable! Surtout que là, trois d'un coup et pas une seule review... Je ne suis pas à la recherche absolu de commentaire, mais ayez un minimum de respect s'il vous plaît.  
Si vous n'avez pas le temps, ou pas l'envie, ne faites rien du tout. Lisez juste mon histoire, et passez votre chemin.

Enfin bref... Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et merci de tout coeur à ma Ta-chan, qui m'a tant aidée sur ce projet, et grâce à qui je peux enfin le publier peu à peu. De tout coeur ma douce, je t'embrasse.

* * *

Le choc. Le vide. Le manque. Ce trou béant dans son cœur.  
Il avait dû s'accrocher à une colonne pour ne pas tomber, la respiration haletante, difficile. Il avait porté son regard en contre-bas, là où le dernier combat venait d'avoir lieu. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il avait retenu son envie de vomir avec difficulté en sentant disparaître le cosmos d'Angelo. Mais bon sang que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-il pu tomber face à ce chevalier de niveau inférieur ? C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi Angelo s'était-il fait abandonner par son armure ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de se débarrasser de ce petit bronze ridicule ? Il ressentit une rage telle qu'il n'en avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps, et se jura à ce moment-là que le Dragon était pour lui. Qu'importaient les autres renégats, il n'en avait cure. Il affronterait le bronze du Dragon, pour qu'il le supplie de l'épargner. Il lui ferait payer son geste, trancherait sa tête pour l'apporter aux pieds d'Aphrodite afin qu'ils puissent se venger à deux.  
…

Bon sang, Aphrodite ! Il avait levé les yeux vers le douzième temple, et son ventre s'était tordu. Se mordant la lèvre, il avait rapidement pesé le pour et le contre avant de courir à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'au dernier temple, croisant au passage le chevalier du Verseau qui faisait le chemin en sens inverse, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Où allait-il ? Il l'ignorait, mais peu lui importait du moment que ce dernier lui accordait le passage.  
Dans la dernière maison, Dite se tenait bien droit, une fleur rouge dans la bouche, une blanche dans la main droite, une noire dans la gauche. Il ne bougeait pas. Il resta impassible face à l'arrivée de son ami dans son temple. Ses yeux ne cillèrent à aucun moment. Son visage n'exprima aucune émotion particulière. Shura vit néanmoins des larmes sur son visage, mais aucun d'eux ne dit mot. Il resta là, bêtement, à l'entrée du temple, à contempler le seul homme de sa vie, parce que l'autre venait de mourir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu tuer ce bébé quand il en avait eu l'occasion ?! Elle ne serait jamais revenue aujourd'hui ! Elle n'aurait pas formé une rébellion ! Et Death' serait encore en vie, avec eux.

Désolé, il avait contemplé l'incarnation de froideur et d'envie de meurtre grandissante qui lui faisait face. Dite ne disait rien. Dite ne tremblait pas. Dite contenait sa colère. Il lui promit de s'occuper du Chevalier responsable de la mort de leur ami et amour. Aphrodite avait cliché des yeux, une fois. Sans chercher à cacher ses larmes. Ni la folie qu'il put voir dans ses yeux et qu'il lui semblait voir pour la première fois. Devant lui, il y avait l'incarnation d'un homme à qui on venait d'arracher le cœur. Une partie du moins. Egoïstement, Shura voulait croire qu'il y avait aussi sa place quelque part, de la même manière que ces deux idiots faisaient partie intégrante de sa vie depuis des années. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Alors il l'avait juste serré dans ses bras, brièvement. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais ça, il n'était pas sûr que Dite l'ait entendu. Il faut dire qu'il pleurait à ce moment-là lui aussi. Il s'était honteusement enivré de l'odeur de son ami, les bras aux creux de ses reins, collant son nez contre ses cheveux. Parce qu'après tout, ce fichu rital n'avait pas été fichu de survivre pour Aphrodite, alors qu'il aurait dû l'aimer pour l'éternité, comme ils en parlaient à l'époque lorsqu'ils étaient encore des gamins. Couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, ils avaient évoqué les manières avec lesquelles il aurait été correcte d'aimer le Poisson s'ils avaient osé se déclarer à lui… Et cet abruti était mort en laissant son amant derrière lui. Agacé, il avait passé une main dans les cheveux céruléens, et resserrer sa prise sur la taille de son compagnon. Bien sûr, l'étreinte n'avait rien de romantique ou de personnel, leurs armures ne leur permettaient pas une grande intimité. Mais c'était suffisant. Pour cette fois. Jusqu'à la prochaine. Jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles à tous les trois.

Pour que renaisse leur étendard.

* * *

Le jet de lumière grimpait vers les cieux, emportant avec lui le chevalier du Dragon et le gardien du Capricorne. Trois bronzes avaient cessé leur ascension pour quelques secondes, observant, désemparés, désespérés, l'un de leur compagnon disparaître pour ce qu'ils pensaient être l'éternité ce jour-là.  
Pris dans leur propre douleur, aucun n'entendit le hurlement qui résonna entre les colonnes au-dessus d'eux, au-delà du temple du Verseau, là où s'étendait la dernière barrière entre eux et le Pope. A genoux, le front collé contre le sol en marbre froid, Aphrodite, une main sur son ventre, tentait de contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait les vomissements qui le secouaient, ne pouvant pas retenir cette fois la douleur monstrueuse qui le faisait trembler des pieds à la tête. Des râles lui arrachaient la gorge, et sa respiration se fit plus difficile, presque agonisante. Il pleura ce soir-là, il pleura tant qu'il était persuadé de ne plus jamais être capable de verser une seule larme par la suite. Il hurla de toute la force de ses poumons. Fixant avec rage le sol devant ses yeux, il sut à cet instant que son heure était venue.

Mentalement, il demanda pardon à Saga. Il était désolé, mais il devait l'abandonner. Il ne pourrait pas le soutenir jusqu'au bout. Il était navré de ne pouvoir tenir parole, car après tout… Ils étaient eux aussi responsables de la tyrannie du Pope. S'ils avaient voulu, à trois, ils auraient peut-être pu stopper le double malveillant du Gémeaux. Mais il l'avait laissé faire, parce qu'ils avaient des idéaux et une manière de voir les choses très égoïstes. Parce qu'ils étaient des déséquilibrés. Et Shura les suivait, plus par amitié que par conviction, il en était persuadé. Ils étaient les âmes damnées de Saga, pour l'éternité. Cela n'avait jamais cessé, que ce soit lorsqu'il les entraînait bien des années auparavant ou bien aujourd'hui, dans ce règne sanglant. Il était leur Seigneur, et ils le suivraient jusqu'au bout. C'est ce qu'ils avaient promis, un genou à terre et la tête baissée. Mais jamais Aphrodite n'aurait pu imaginer les perdre brutalement de cette manière. Tant pis pour le Sanctuaire, tant pis pour Athéna, tant pis pour ses principes. Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Parce qu'une vie sans Deathmask ni Shura, ça n'était pas une vie. C'était l'agonie.

Alors, il laissa ce jeune homme à l'allure si semblable à la sienne autrefois venir à lui, et il se battit. Pas de toutes ses forces, mais suffisamment pour le pousser à lui lancer une attaque qui l'achèverait. Parce qu'il était déjà en train de mourir à petit feu depuis qu'Angie avait disparu. Et que la mort de Shura avait fini de déséquilibrer son état mental. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler des derniers mots que le Capricorne était venu lui murmurer à l'oreille. Bien qu'effrayé par la déferlante de violence qui se dressa face à lui, il accueillit la mort avec joie, non sans chercher à achever son adversaire, dans une basse vengeance pour l'amour des hommes de sa vie. Parce que sa fierté était toujours aussi grande qu'avant, et qu'il lui fallait en plus venger celle de ces deux imbéciles de Méditerranéens incapables de tenir leur promesse. De rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Encore une fois, c'était à lui de réparer les pots cassés et de céder face à leurs caprices. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être égoïstes quand ils ne l'écoutaient pas. C'était vraiment fatiguant.

Et puis vint la Mort. A laquelle il sourit.

* * *

« Nous acceptons.

-Vous êtes surs ? Il n'y aura pas de retour possible Aphrodite. Et ils ne feront preuve d'aucune pitié envers vous. Vous risquez de souffrir.

-Notre réputation nous précède. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas Shion, tout ira bien. »

Estomaqué, Shura avait regardé ses deux amis accepter de passer pour des lâches, des faibles et des moins que rien aux yeux du reste de la chevalerie, sans avoir l'air de se poser la moindre question sur les tenants et les aboutissants d'une telle décision. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire ! C'était impossible que ses deux frères d'arme, pourtant si fies le reste du temps, acceptent une telle chose… Pourquoi ne semblaient-ils pas gênés par l'horreur de la réalité ? Pourquoi semblait-il le seul à se scandaliser d'un tel comportement, et qu'une telle chose leur ait été demandée ? Ils allaient être séparés de nouveau! Ces deux idiots allaient mourir ensemble, mais lui, lui… Il allait rester derrière ! Et on lui demandait de rester sans bouger pendant que les deux hommes qu'il aimait se faisaient tuer ? Etait-ce cela sa punition pour avoir trahi Athéna ? Il refusait de le croire, ça n'était tout simplement pas possible ! L'ironie divine ne pouvait tout de même pas atteindre un tel seuil !  
Tandis que Shion discutait avec Saga et Camus sur ce qu'eux, les trois autres, étaient supposés accomplir, il s'était approché d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo, et les avait attrapé violemment par le bras, alors que ces derniers enfilaient leur surplis.

« Je refuse !

-Pardon ?

-Je refuse que vous fassiez cela ! Ça n'est pas juste ! Je suis au moins aussi coupable que vous si ce n'est plus ! J'ai trahi la Déesse tout autant que vous !

-Voyons Shu'… Tu sais parfaitement que nous sommes les ordures du Sanctuaire Angie et moi. Si tu venais avec nous, ça ne collerait pas. Tu dois rester avec les hommes fiers dont on peut douter des intentions mais pas trop. Nous, il faut qu'ils soient convaincus que nous sommes de nouveau devenus des traîtres. Et que pour cette raison, nous soyons faibles. Nous devons les induire en erreur, tu comprends ?

-Et faire semblant de fuir, d'avoir peur, pour laisser ce Juge vous tuer ? Et dans le dos en plus ? Sans que vous puissiez réellement vous défendre ? Non putain, non Aph' ! Vous valez mieux que ça !

-Tu crois vraiment ? demanda le Cancer d'un ton calme en fixant une protection sur son avant-bras. Tu crois sincèrement qu'Aphrodite et moi valons mieux qu'une mort de cette sorte ?

-Mais évidemment ! Vous êtes des gens bien bon sang !

-Alors c'est que tu es encore plus naïf que ce que je croyais mon pauvre vieux. Et on n'a rien de plus à se dire. Adieu Shura, reprit le quatrième gardien avant de les planter là.

Aphrodite soupira légèrement en le regardant faire, puis se retourna vers le Capricorne, qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise dans ce surplis dégradant. Il lui sourit gentiment, et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, s'attirant un frisson de plaisir de la part de l'Espagnol. Le Poisson ouvrit la bouche, mais sembla se raviser. Il attendit encore quelques secondes, puis reprit la parole avec un air un peu plus déterminé sur le visage. Il fallait absolument le convaincre. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de laisser le moindre doute derrière eux. L'heure était à l'action.

-Shura. Je suis très touché par ta compassion. Mais visiblement, tu ne nous connais pas suffisamment. Laisse-nous faire. Il n'y aucun problème. Tout va bien. Tout ira très bien. Les choses sont parfaitement en place ainsi.

-Mais non, ça ne va pas ! Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Vous vous condamnez à l'opprobre et aux médisances pour l'éternité ! Je ne veux pas ça Aph', je refuse !

-Je ne crois pas que vous serez mieux lotis que nous tu sais. Je pense même que d'une certaine façon, nous aurons de la chance, notre mort viendra vite. Lui et moi avons une dette envers Athéna Shu'. Il est plus que temps que nous la payons.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, souffla le Capricorne en baissant la tête, les poings serrés.

- Shura, s'il te plaît … murmura Aphrodite en tentant de capter son regard.

- Non Dite. Ne me demande pas d'accepter ça. N'y pense même pas. Parce que ça n'arrivera jamais. Je vous le jure, si vous faites ça, si vous acceptez… Jamais je ne vous le pardonnerai. Pour cette fois, je refuse de sacrifier quoi que ce soit au nom d'Athéna. Si vous devenez ces traîtres-là…Ce sera terminé. Pour toujours. Je vous en voudrais pour l'éternité. Et ça n'est pas qu'une façon de parler étant donné les circonstances.

Le Cancer, qui contemplait toujours les abords des Enfers eut un tressaillement violent mais ne se retourna pas, se contentant de serrer brièvement les poings. Un éclair passa dans le regard du douzième chevalier d'Or. Une forme de panique, une angoisse sourde, et une douleur sans nom. Mais tout cela disparut aussi vite que c'était venu, et il releva des yeux calmes et emplis de fierté sur l'homme face à lui. Il ne trembla pas lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, et il ne cilla pas sous leurs poids non plus. Pourtant, Athéna seule savait à quel point cela lui pesait de dire des choses pareilles en cet instant.

-Dans ce cas, je pense que nous nous sommes tout dits. Tu devrais rejoindre ton groupe. Puissiez-vous tous les trois remplir votre propre rôle et être victorieux. Adieu Shura. On se retrouvera bientôt de toute façon. »

Aphrodite se détourna de lui, et malgré l'air choqué de son vis-à-vis, il ne revint pas sur sa décision, ni sur ses pas. Il se dirigea vers le Cancer, priant pour que sa démarche paraisse assurée, juste pour cette fois, et il jeta un regard suppliant à son amant. Ce dernier lui prit la main, et l'attira contre lui, posant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il le serra fort, autant que leur permettait leurs surplis, et tenta également de refouler la douleur qui allait croissante dans ses veines, et qui lui donnait envie de cogner ce maudit Espagnol pour avoir dit des choses pareilles. Mourir avec la colère de Shura serait sans aucun doute la partie la plus douloureuse de leur mission. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas reculer. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait le toréador de bas étage ? Que c'était une décision facile à prendre ? Qu'ils le faisaient de gaieté de cœur ? Ca n'était pas déjà suffisamment difficile de dire adieu à leur honneur, il fallait en plus que le seul homme qui compte pour eux les fasse partir avec sa malédiction ? Il savait à quel point Aphrodite souffrait de devoir faire cela, et il avait conscience de douter, lui aussi, au fond de son cœur. Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de reculer, pas maintenant que l'occasion leur était donnée de faire quelque chose de bien dans leur vie. Alors le Poisson s'accrocha à l'homme qu'il aimait de toutes ses forces, juste pour ne pas pleurer. Et pour qu'il le retienne et l'empêche de retourner vers leur tiers. Il en était encore capable, il le savait au fond de lui.

Le Capricorne les regarda s'enlacer et, glacé, il rejoignit Saga et Camus, qui ne dirent rien sur ce qui venait de se passer, et se contentèrent de lui faire part du reste du plan. Car c'est ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Aphrodite et Deathmask devaient faire semblant et tomber rapidement. Souffrir les insultes, les menaces, et réfréner leurs capacités. Pour la Gloire d'Athéna. Pour la Justice. Pour la Paix et pour les hommes.

Et l'étendard perdit de nouveau ses couleurs.

* * *

Faire semblant de se dresser. Faire semblant d'être terrifié. Faire semblant d'être dépassé. Se retourner. Être lâche. Courir. Courir aussi loin que possible. Encaisser le choc. Subir la violence de l'impact. Gémir et supplier. Voir sa mort arriver, de nouveau, sous les imprécations humiliantes du Juge d'Hadès. Voir l'homme que l'on aimait se faire à moitié étrangler et se voir soi-même au-dessus d'un trou menant aux Enfers, sans aucune possibilité de retour. Faire semblant, juste encore un peu. La sensation d'étouffer, l'envie de se révolter, qu'il fallait contenir, absolument. Supplier de nouveau. Et tomber, enfin.

Les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres, Aphrodite se laissa glisser dans une demi-inconscience, sentant les doigts de Deathmask se refermer autour des siens. La chute semblait de ne pas avoir de fin, tandis que leurs corps se broyaient lentement. Il y avait de la souffrance, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais également une libération certaine. Un peu de peur aussi, bien évidemment. Qui aurait pu se targuer de mourir sans aucune crainte ? Certainement pas eux. Ils avaient bien trop de sang sur les mains pour ça. Mais puisqu'il était l'heure… Aphrodite s'accorda un dernier sourire dément, avant de se laisser sombre dans l'inconscience. Angelo était à ses côtés… Tout irait bien. Ou peut-être pas. Ils partaient probablement pour une vie de souffrances dans le Cocyte. Ils étaient sûrement condamnés à se contempler dans la mort pour l'éternité. Mais les choses auraient pu être pires. Ils auraient pu être séparés.  
Leur dernière pensée cohérente alla à Shura. Et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance. Leur mission et leur existence s'arrêtaient là.

_« Adieu… »._

* * *

Revenir. Revenir encore une fois pour servir la Déesse. Se tenir debout, pâle image d'une existence trop abîmée. Sourire aux chevaliers de Bronze, qui étaient parvenus jusqu'ici et qui portaient tous leurs espoirs sur leurs épaules. Leur faire confiance de nouveau pour sauver la Terre, et concentrer son énergie. Faire revenir le soleil en ces terres isolées. Echanger une ombre de dernier sourire avec les deux hommes de sa vie qui se tenaient toujours côte à côte, inséparables, même dans la mort. Et qui le regardaient avec une rare tendresse. Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu le comprendre bien évidemment. Il fallait déceler les lueurs très particulières dans les yeux aux différentes nuances de bleu d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Ils s'étaient compris. Alors ils s'étaient tournés vers ce mur monstrueux, qui lui avait fait tomber un poids dans le ventre. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Cette fois, c'était vraiment la fin. Il pria pour que tous ne souffrent pas trop. Ils avaient déjà tellement donné au nom de la cause divine… Il vit Ayoros préparer sa flèche, et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et ressentir la puissance d'Excalibur dans son bras, une dernière fois. Les Bronze étaient à l'abri. Il était temps.  
Une explosion de lumière, une vague d'une luminosité aveuglante, suivies d'une retombée dans des ténèbres abyssales.

Autour de lui, il entendait des murmures, et des gémissements. De douleur et d'incompréhension. Des murmures, et des supplications. Ne les laisserait-on jamais en paix ? Brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et son corps s'arqua violemment, sa bouche s'ouvrit, happa une goulée d'air, qu'elle recracha. C'était trop violent. Cela faisait bien trop mal. Il était nu, exposé au soleil brûlant de la Grèce, sur le sable aux abords du Sanctuaire. Ses sens étaient tellement aiguisés qu'ils le faisaient souffrir. Chacun de ses muscles semblait vouloir se déchirer au moindre mouvement. Il paniqua. Chercha à comprendre. Réflexes de chevalier. Analyser. Comprendre. Réagir. C'était impossible… Non, non, non… Pas ça, il ne voulait pas de ça. Il comprenait ce qui se passait, bien évidemment qu'il comprenait, mais il refusait. Cette nouvelle vie, il n'en voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas revenir, il voulait mourir, il voulait mourir, il aspirait tant à la mort… Il sentait le cosmos de ses amis s'agiter autour de lui également. Peur. Douleur. Panique. Question. Refus. Déni. C'était contre-Nature, ça n'était pas normal, ils ne devraient pas être là, ils devaient rester morts ! Il refusait. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter Ayoros. D'affronter Dite et Death. D'affronter ses responsabilités. D'affronter les vérités qui ne manqueraient pas de resurgir.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi les avait-on ramenés à la vie ?

* * *

Voilà, je m'arrête ici. Pardonnez-moi, il est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais après, je vais attaquer une toute nouvelle partie, et je ne pouvais absolument pas la scinder.

Merci de m'avoir lue,  
A très bientôt,  
Saharu-chan.


	3. Giving up

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Pour fêter l'arrivée de ce début de Décembre, je vous envoie la troisième partie de cet OS géant (notez la contradiction intéressante de cette phrase!) sur le trio AphShuDM. Je remercie de tout coeur les lectrices assidues qui me soutiennent dans ce projet, car il a été aussi titanesque que prenant pour moi.  
Ce passage est particulièrement délicat je dois dire. J'ignore sincèrement comment vous allez le prendre, et si oui ou non cela vous paraîtra crédible. Mais dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment de lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Remerciements chaleureux à ma tendre **Ta-chan,** grand soutien en ces jours quelque peu... "délicats" pour moi. De tout mon coeur ma douce, merci. Je remercie également **Sheraz**, qui malgré son peu d'affection pour ces trois personnages, accepte de lire et se laisse même prendre un peu par cette histoire. Ce que vous faites compte beaucoup pour moi, croyez le bien.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

« Hey, Death'...

-Ouais ? Répondit ce dernier en tirant une taffe sur sa cigarette et en expulsant la fumée droit devant lui.

-Aph et toi… Ça va, n'est-ce pas ?

Et ça y était. Combien de fois avaient-ils déjà eu cette conversation ? Combien de fois Shura lui avait-il posée cette question depuis leur retour, deux ans auparavant ? Il avait arrêté de compter. Trop fatiguant. A croire qu'il refusait d'entendre ce que le Cancer essayait de lui expliquer. Certes, les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas dégager des auras de bonheur et de simplicité contrairement à d'autres couples du Sanctuaire, mais de là à ce que le Capricorne lui demande ça toutes les semaines… Face à ce déni visible de compréhension, Deathmask décida pour la première fois de changer ses réponses. Et de lui dire la vérité. Un bout du moins. De mieux comprendre les questions de son meilleur ami, et de l'amener à saisir les subtilités occultées jusqu'à présent. Lui aussi en avait assez des mensonges. Il attaqua donc l'argumentation autrement.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Surprise dans le regard Espagnol. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que le Cancer réponde par une autre question.

-Ben, de votre couple… Tu sais…

-Ah, tu parles de nous deux ? Non, pas vraiment.

-Comment ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ?

-Tu m'as toujours dit que ça allait !

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu jamais cessé de me le demander si tu le croyais ?

-Mais… Enfin, vous êtes… heureux non ?

Shura se tourna vers son ami assis à ses côtés qui n'avait pas cillé. Sa réponse négative avait fusé sans hésitation, mais sans fatalité non plus. C'était un constat clinique. Il l'observa tapoter sa cigarette sur le rebord de la marche en pierre avant de la ramener à ses lèvres, sans quitter l'horizon du regard, l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose, quelque part dans son esprit. Le Capricorne remarqua pour la première fois les cernes sombres sous les yeux de son ami, et ses traits tirés. En y repensant, Aphrodite non plus n'avait pas l'air d'être vraiment en forme depuis leur résurrection. Alors que tout le monde semblait décidé à en profiter jusqu'à mourir de nouveau, mais d'épuisement et de joie cette fois, visiblement, ses meilleurs amis eux souffraient de cette nouvelle situation. Deathmask ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Shura, toi comme moi, comme n'importe quel autre chevalier, on n'a jamais cru qu'on vivrait longtemps. Le simple fait qu'on ait dépassé la vingtaine à l'époque relevait du miracle. Alors on s'est lancés là-dedans, comme les fous qu'on était. Mais regarde-moi Shu' : J'ai franchement pas la tête de l'emploi, avoue. Je suis un tueur. Je suis pas doué pour l'amour. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec une question de capacité !

-Si mon vieux, justement. Ca a tout à voir.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ne me dis pas que vous avez fait ça par dépit ! Tu as Aphrodite ! Vous êtes ensemble ! rétorqua le dixième gardien comme si cela était l'évidente solution du bonheur.

Deathmask soupira légèrement mais prit le temps d'écraser sa cigarette sur le sol, laissant ainsi des trainées noires sur les marches menant au dixième temple, mais son gardien n'en avait que faire. Il était suspendu aux lèvres de son ami, car il s'agissait là d'une des rares conversations un tant soit peu sérieuse qu'ils partageaient depuis bien longtemps. Depuis deux ans qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie, ils avaient fini par prendre le temps de se parler de nouveau. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas aussi fusionnel qu'à l'époque, mais c'était déjà… bien. Le Cancer se tourna vers lui, avec un fond d'air de pitié dans les yeux qui perturba son ami.

-Shura, faut que t'arrêtes de te voiler la face. Aphrodite et moi, on est malades. C'est pas nouveau, et tu le sais parfaitement. Nous sommes complètement fous, il n'y a rien à faire à ce sujet. Que tu acceptes de l'entendre ou non, ça ne changera rien à la vérité. Nous sommes ainsi. On le sait, on l'assume. Depuis toujours. Et je sens au fond de moi que cet aspect de ma personnalité n'a pas disparu. Aphrodite en a conscience aussi, pour la simple raison qu'il ressent la même chose. Même après nous avoir ramenés à la vie, les Dieux n'ont pas jugé bon de nous débarrasser de ces pulsions meurtrières. C'est peut-être notre punition remarque. Ou une ironie divine…

-Ang'…

-Je suis sérieux mon vieux. Dans nos tripes, on ressent cette alarme. On a beau essayer de gérer du mieux qu'on peut… D'ailleurs, on va vraiment avoir un problème quand il faudra s'occuper d'un élève… Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'on ne sera jamais des gens bien, ou sains d'esprit. La seule chose qui nous permet de pas sombrer… Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui vais dire une chose pareille…Dite est bien meilleur pour ce genre de déclarations ridicules. Le seul truc de bien pour nous donc, c'est de savoir que tu es encore là. Avec nous. T'as toujours servi de tampon à nos élans de fous furieux. Désolé pour ça d'ailleurs. On a fait de ta vie un Enfer.

-C'est faux.

Shura sentit une émotion étrange remonter dans sa gorge. Quelque chose de bizarre qui n'avait pas vraiment de nom, comme une sensation désagréable. Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer quand même ?! Et devant son meilleur ami en plus ! Les Dieux devaient se payer sa tête, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Et le pire, c'est que Deathmask avait probablement raison. Pas pour les bonnes raisons cependant. S'il avait tant souffert au cours de son adolescence, ce n'était pas parce que ses amis devenaient de plus en plus fous. Pas seulement du moins. C'était pour une raison beaucoup plus égoïste, dont Angelo avait probablement conscience, quelque part dans son esprit. Mais qu'ils refusaient tous deux d'évoquer pour le moment. Trop difficile… d'accepter qu'ils s'étaient peut-être tromper tous les trois. Qu'aucun d'eux n'avait été capable de réfléchir correctement. Que ce qui caractérisait peut-être le mieux leurs relations était l'ironie.

-C'est la vérité. Te mens pas à toi-même. T'as retenu ma main à notre première mission alors que j'allais tuer ces gamins. Même si ce n'étaient que de quelques semaines, tu as retardé ma transformation en monstre.

-N'importe qui aurait fait de même.

-Non, justement. Parce que tu ne t'es pas contenté de retenir ma main. Tu ne m'as pas jugé ce jour-là.

-Arrête.

-Et c'était sans doute ça le plus important pour moi, ce dont j'avais besoin venant de toi. Parce que tu étais mon ami, que tu étais pétri de bonnes intentions et que je t'admirais pour ça. Sans jamais vouloir te ressembler d'ailleurs. C'est bizarre ça.

- _¡Cállate__ Cretino ! _siffla le Capricorne.

-C'est pour cette raison que j'ai quelque chose à te demander mon vieux, reprit son ami sans tenir compte de son intervention. Pour toi comme pour moi, il n'y a jamais eu qu'une seule personne. Ne le nie pas, je le sais. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous trois. Nous n'en avons toujours eu que pour lui, ses yeux de biche et son putain de rire qui nous faisait frissonner. Alors Shura, si un jour Aph' devait mourir encore une fois… Tue-moi. Tue-moi sans hésiter. Parce que t'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je ferais s'il n'était plus là. Et que je refuse de faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit de nouveau. »

Deathmask se releva, sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il avait la gorge sèche d'avoir dû dire ça. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais ça n'était pas totalement faux non plus. Même s'il savait qu'une grande partie de son discours était réelle, un pan restait un mensonge. Et il détestait mentir à son ami. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Se jeter sur l'Espagnol en lui disant qu'il était fou de lui depuis des années, peut-être même avant qu'Aphrodite n'arrive, alors qu'ils n'avaient que 7 ans ? C'était la vérité pourtant. Il le savait. Et c'était terrifiant de devoir mettre des mots dessus. Avec Aphrodite, tout était plus simple. Enfin, dans une certaine mesure bien sûr. Peut-être parce que ce dernier ne souffrait pas d'un ego de mâle surdimensionné, contrairement à eux. Alors qu'il allait quitter le Capricorne pour monter les marches vers le temple d'Aphrodite, il ressentit une poigne violente sur son bras. Il se tourna vers Shura et dût se retenir de justesse de ne pas reculer sous la fureur qui se dégageait du regard espagnol.

« Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?!

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu crois que je te tuerai s'il venait à mourir ? Tu crois vraiment que je le ferais ? Ne rêve pas mon vieux ! Je ne te laisserai jamais crever, je te forcerai à vivre avec ça et à t'en vouloir pour le restant de tes jours d'avoir été un faible, incapable de protéger l'homme qu'il aimait ! Comme tu l'as été quand les Bronzes sont arrivés ! Comme tu l'es encore aujourd'hui !

-_Cosa _?!

-Parfaitement ! T'es qu'un sale enfoiré Angelo ! Tu l'as abandonné, tu l'as laissé comme le faiblard que t'étais, parce que tu ne pouvais pas assumer d'être avec lui ! J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser après ta mort figure-toi ! Comment aurais-tu pu tomber aussi facilement s'il n'y avait pas une raison derrière tout ça ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois faible au point de choisir la mort comme excuse ! Tu avais des remords mon vieux ? Mais il fallait y penser avant ! Avant de me le prendre, avant de bousiller notre amitié ! Mais quitte à le faire, mais bon sang, assume ! Quitte à ce que vous me laissiez de côté, quitte à vous moquer de moi, quitte à choisir de mourir comme des lâches, prenez-vous en mains ! Ayez au moins l'air heureux, bordel ! Donnez-moi l'impression que j'ai fait le bon choix en acceptant toutes vos décisions débiles ! C'est pas possible, pourquoi, mais pourquoi, c'est toujours à moi de ramasser les pots cassés entre vous ? Alors que je te… Que je le… _Mierda _!

Brusquement, malgré sa colère, Deathmask se rendit compte que la situation n'était pas tout à fait logique dans la manière dont elle se déroulait. Il pensait recevoir un coup de poing de Shura, ce qui aurait été compréhensible après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer. Il pensait que ce dernier lui tomberait dessus et le rouerait de coups pour lui avoir laissé cette horrible tâche depuis si longtemps. Parce que le Capricorne avait parfaitement raison dans tout ce qu'il disait. C'était effrayant d'ailleurs de voir à quel point son ami le connaissait bien - les connaissait bien- même après tout ce temps. Aussi, dire que sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de l'Espagnol s'écraser violemment contre la sienne était un bel euphémisme. Il en resta estomaqué, alors que son ami accrochait désespérément ses mains autour de son cou pour l'embrasser avec plus de violence encore, lui faisant sentir ses lèvres chaudes, pleines, sèches qui ravageaient sa bouche et lui collaient des frissons des pieds à la tête. C'était exactement comme il en avait rêvé depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre que son meilleur ami lui faisait de l'effet. Il se demanda brièvement si Dite avait ressenti la même chose ce jour-là, quand ils s'étaient embrassés contre cette colonne, une éternité auparavant.

… Dite !

Il repoussa violemment le Capricorne à bout de bras, sous le regard furieux et plein d'incompréhension de ce dernier. Visiblement, ce baiser forcé ne lui avait pas apporté la satisfaction espérée, et il semblait plus frustré que soulagé. Comme si le fait d'avoir enfin franchi ce cap l'avait libéré d'une fureur qu'il avait pu contenir jusqu'à présent, mais qui à présent qu'elle était libérée ne pouvait plus supporter la moindre barrière. Décidément, c'était dangereux de jouer avec les limites méditerranéennes.

-Arrête Shura.

-Mais à quoi tu joues ? Tu sais que je sais, et je sais que tu sais ! On est restés dans des non-dits pendant tout ce temps, ras-le-bol ! Arrête de fuir ! Arrêtez de fuir tous les deux ! Je sais qu'on pourrait… Qu'on peut… Peut-être…

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça implique. Vraiment aucune. T'es trop naïf mon vieux, ça a toujours été ton défaut. Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je te le répète encore.

-Je suis peut-être naïf, mais toi, tu es un lâche ! Et lui aussi ! C'est vous qui vous voilez la face depuis tout ce temps, qui me laissez de côté ! Bon sang mais si ce n'est pas ce que vous ressentiez, pourquoi vous m'avez laissé croire que c'était possible ? Je suis complètement paumé ! Arrêtez de me donner quelque chose si c'est pour mieux me le reprendre après !

-Mais tu ne comprends rien ma parole ! Explosa l'Italien en relevant un regard furieux sur son compagnon d'armes. Je ne peux pas t'entraîner avec moi putain ! J'ai promis, je lui ai juré… Juré qu'on ne te mêlerait pas à ça ! Parce que t'as toujours été cent fois plus pur que nous ! On a tellement de sang sur les mains lui et moi, surtout moi, qu'on pourrait noyer le Sanctuaire avec ! On n' avait pas le droit de te salir avec ça, toi qui étais bouffi d'honneur et de principes ! Toi qu'on admirait tellement pour ta droiture ! Et on n'en a toujours pas le droit Shura ! On est … On est des malades, je te l'ai dit. On pourrira dans un Enfer quelconque lui et moi, et ce sera parfaitement justifié ! Tu peux pas venir avec nous, tu peux pas… On ne se le pardonnerait jamais si ça devait t'arriver. T'es tout ce qui…

Un nouveau baiser violent le coupa dans sa tirade. Il songea alors que cet hispanique abruti était bouché en plus d'être sexy, mais qu'il embrassait divinement bien malgré tout. Et que ses baisers lui donnaient l'impression d'être de nouveau à l'époque de ses treize ans, quand ses hormones commençaient vraiment à se faire sentir et qu'il n'en pouvait plus de regarder son camarade sous la douche.  
Il lui balança un coup de poing qui était supposé l'envoyer valsé loin de lui, mais qui eut pour seul résultat de le rendre encore plus furieux. Drapé dans sa fierté, l'Espagnol le regardait avec une sorte de démence dans le regard, dégageant quelque chose d'animal et de violent, quelque chose d'excitant. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui en cet instant que cela lui fit peur, car il se sentait bien faible face aux arguments de son ami et face à sa colère. Soudain, sous ce regard aux airs de poignard, il avait l'impression de comprendre tout le ridicule de la logique qu'ils avaient suivi avec Aphrodite, et il avala avec difficulté sa salive. _Dios_, ce qu'il était sexy ce toréador d'opérette!

-Et je peux savoir ce qui vous a donné le droit de décider pour moi, hein ? De penser que vous étiez plus à même de juger de mon bonheur, sans me demander mon avis ? Mais bon sang, il vous faut quoi pour comprendre que je ne suis rien sans vous ?! Et je sais que tu le sais, et qu'il le sait. Pourquoi vous m'avez mis à l'écart ? Pourquoi vous avez tout fait dans votre coin sans jamais prendre en compte le fait que j'étais là ? J'étais toujours là ! Et vous avez fait comme si ce n'était pas le cas ! Alors vos promesses là, vos décisions débiles et vos principes à la con… C'est du flan. Vous êtes juste… juste… Rah ! _¡__Cretinos! _»

Shura lâcha son col pour s'asseoir de nouveau sur les marches, se prenant la tête entre les mains en gémissant des insultes dans sa langue natale. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible d'être aussi idiot ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que l'adjectif aurait pu qualifier n'importe lequel d'eux trois. Qui avait raison ? Et qui avait tort ? Il ne le savait pas. Et il en revenait pourtant toujours à se poser ces fichues questions. Mais il pouvait sentir la culpabilité lui remonter dans la gorge. Parce qu'après tout, au lieu de se battre pour les récupérer tous les deux, il avait laissé couler, et accepté passivement une situation qui le rebutait. Mais depuis quand était-il aussi soumis ? Il s'était laissé battre sans même avoir lutté, comme s'il acceptait ce destin, comme s'il… avait déjà compris ce que ses amis désiraient faire pour lui. Et qu'il en avait été touché au point de ne rien faire pour remédier à la situation. C'était pathétique d'en arriver là. De se retrouver à 25 ans avec la sensation d'avoir tout planté, de A à Z, sur tous les plans, avec les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui. Il se dégoûtait.

Tout ce temps perdu, à se chercher, se fuir, se perdre, à préférer son égo et sa fierté blessée au lieu de remédier à une situation invivable… Il avait bien vu pourtant que depuis leur résurrection, les choses n'avaient pas l'air d'aller au mieux pour ses amis. Comme s'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas se réjouir d'être revenus à la vie, comme si c'était une punition plus qu'un cadeau… Et lui, malgré son envie de racheter les dernières paroles qu'il leur avait adressées, il avait été incapable de les soutenir correctement. Il était vraiment en dessous de tout. Et ce, depuis toujours. Comme si avec Angelo et Aphrodite, son cerveau et ses capacités de raisonnement décidaient de se faire brusquement la malle. On lui avait bien dit qu'être amoureux pouvait rendre idiot, mais à ce point, il trouvait cela légèrement ridicule. Voir même franchement affligeant.

Deathmask, pour sa part, resta debout, quelque peu hébété, secoué par les baisers de son ami autant que par ses mots. Bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas les sentiments de l'Espagnol : ressentant les mêmes choses que lui, il avait compris assez rapidement de quoi il retournait pour son camarade. Néanmoins, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'ils étaient si forts et si violents. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Shura était aussi puissant et passionné qu'il l'était lui-même. C'était se leurrer que de croire l'Espagnol plus mesuré qu'eux. Il cachait simplement mieux les émotions brûlantes qui le traversaient, c'était tout. De la même manière qu'il ne fallait surtout pas croire qu'Aphrodite se pliait sans protester aux quatre volontés de ses amis. D'eux trois, c'était certainement lui qui avait la main dans leur relation, celui qui les guidait et les soutenait. C'était lui le plus fort, le plus robuste. Mais ça, c'était leur secret.  
Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il n'était pas fait pour cela lui. L'équilibre entre eux avait toujours été Aphrodite. Tout comme Shura était l'élément qui leur permettait de ne pas sombrer pour de bon dans la folie. Quant à lui-même… Il se demandait encore ce qui pouvait pousser ses amis à vouloir le conserver auprès d'eux absolument. Peut-être une envie de se mettre en danger en fréquentant l'un des plus grands psychopathes jamais connus ? Mais Dite ne valait pas tellement mieux que lui de ce point de vue, si ce n'était qu'il ne décorait pas son temple avec les visages de ses victimes. Quoi qu'il le suspectait d'en être capable, mais bien trop obsédé par ses roses pour leur faire la moindre concurrence esthétique. Sale diva.

Sentant que ses pensées commençaient à lui échapper, il se redressa brusquement et se planta devant Shura qui continuait à maudire des générations inconnues et à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui d'un air peu amène, voir même franchement agressif, mais fut interpellé par la main tendue vers lui, la regardant avec suspicion. La tension était palpable, Shura en avait visiblement gros sur le cœur, et ce, depuis des années. Comment aurait-il pu le lui reprocher ? Après tout, depuis leur résurrection, s'ils avaient recommencé à parler à peu près normalement et à redevenir les amis d'autrefois, les deux anciens assassins du Sanctuaire avaient néanmoins maintenu une distance importante avec le Capricorne. Leur but n'avait jamais été de le blesser, simplement… de tenter de le protéger par tous les moyens possibles. Par tous les moyens qu'ils possédaient eux. Et le résultat avait été désastreux, s'il en jugeait par le regard douloureux que lui portait le dixième gardien. Il soupira légèrement, et dans une vaine tentative de sourire qui n'avait pour d'autre but de cacher son anxiété, il grogna :

« Allez, viens le chamois. »

Le concerné ne réagit pas à l'insulte. Il avait l'habitude avec Deathmask. Il hésita quelques secondes, se demandant dans quoi il allait encore s'embarquer, et s'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Il en avait assez d'être blessé, et déçu par ses deux plus proches amis. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elles parurent bien longues au Cancer. Et puis… Il saisit cette main aux doigts mats, et y entrelaça ses propres doigts à la carnation à peine plus sombre, le laissant ainsi l'entraîner dans une nouvelle page de leur histoire à tous les trois. La sensation les grisa tous les deux. Ils réalisèrent que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de geste l'un envers l'autre, sans qu'Aphrodite ne soit là pour y mêler la sensation de fraîcheur de sa peau claire. Angelo passa son autre main derrière la nuque du dixième gardien et joint de nouveau leurs lèvres, avec cette fois un soupçon supplémentaire de délicatesse. Sensation étrange s'il en était lorsqu'on connaissait les deux individus.

Ils se contentèrent tout d'abord d'un simple contact un peu appuyé, puis cet idiot d'hispanique eut l'idée diablement pertinente de donner un très léger coup de langue sur ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Un long frisson de plaisir et presque de _soulagement_ leur parcourut la colonne vertébrale lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, et dès cet instant, tout s'embrasa. La main libre de Shura vint attraper le tee-shirt du Cancer, le plaquant contre lui dans une étreinte aussi possessive que violente, ce qui les fit grogner légèrement tous les deux, tant la sensation du corps de l'autre était enivrante. Penchant la tête sur le côté, Deathmask approfondit encore le baiser, cherchant à en prendre le contrôle de toutes les manières possibles. Mais Shura était un adversaire aussi déloyal qu'il était doué, et malgré la prise des doigts italiens se resserrant sur sa nuque, il n'abandonna la lutte à aucun moment. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus violent également. Nul ne sut qui avait mordu la lèvre de l'autre, mais un goût métallique se joint rapidement à leur échange, signe que l'un d'entre eux saignait probablement. Ils n'en avaient cure. Seul importait de s'embrasser encore, et encore, jusqu'à en mourir peut-être.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, -de quelques millimètres à peine- le souffle de l'autre s'écrasant toujours sur leurs lèvres, ils échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était étrange. Quelque chose manquait malgré la puissance de leurs émotions, et le désir incandescent qui leur brûlait les reins sans aucun doute possible quant à sa nature. Ils étaient… profondément bien, et en même temps, inconditionnellement insatisfaits. Ce qui acheva de les convaincre dans leur idée qu'ils n'étaient rien s'ils n'étaient pas trois. Que leur étendard ne pouvait exister sans sa troisième couleur. Et pour une fois que c'étaient eux qui réfléchissaient un peu plus qu'Aphrodite… Ils n'allaient pas laisser ce dernier échapper à un peu de logique. Ils l'avaient laissé prendre les décisions jusqu'à présent, parce qu'eux-mêmes étaient incapables de réfléchir correctement et de passer outre leur fierté. Mais il n'était plus question de cela aujourd'hui. Shura avait percé leurs barrières. Angelo avait accepté de voir la vérité en face. Ne restait qu'à Dite de l'accepter. Parce que sans cela, jamais aucun d'eux trois ne pourrait être heureux. C'était ainsi, et ils le savaient.

* * *

Installé dans le jardin du douzième temple, une tasse remplie d'un thé délicieux produit par le maître de maison, Camus, chevalier du Verseau, savourait la tranquillité offerte par ce havre de paix tout en dégustant sa boisson aux nuances très particulières. Par-dessus ses fines lunettes (dont il n'avait l'utilité que pour lire, ou pour émoustiller l'imagination de son amant, très sensible à cet accessoire), il observait le propriétaire des lieux, qui, une main sur ses précieuses roses, semblait leur parler dans une langue connue d'eux-seuls, et à laquelle il aurait été bien malaisé de chercher une traduction. Les deux derniers gardiens avaient pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps déjà de se réunir ainsi, loin de leurs amants passionnés, pour savourer de longs après-midi de détente et de discussion. Car contrairement à ce que bien des gens pouvaient penser, Camus du Verseau avait énormément de conversation. Et de choses intéressantes à dire. Et à l'inverse de ce que beaucoup de monde s'imaginait, Aphrodite des Poissons n'était pas forcément du genre à aller tout répéter aux quatre coins du Sanctuaire, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un ami proche. Or, c'était bel et bien le statut octroyé au jeune homme actuellement dans son jardin. L'un comme l'autre avait parfois besoin de discuter calmement de choses qui leur pesaient sur le moral, ou d'autres, plus joyeuses. Ils accordaient tous deux à ces instants une importance à laquelle il aurait été difficile de donner une mesure précise. Toujours était-il qu'à force de se côtoyer ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes avaient fini par bien se connaître. Extrêmement bien même. Et qu'il n'était donc pas difficile pour le Verseau de remarquer le malaise que son ami cherchait visiblement à dissimuler derrière ses amies fleuries. Reposant sa tasse, il toussota légèrement pour capter l'attention de son vis-à-vis qui leva les yeux sur lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il Camus ?

-Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de te poser cette question Aphrodite ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien depuis tout à l'heure. Au point de ne pas t'être rendu compte que cela fait une heure que tu t'occupes du même plant de rosier. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire que cela fait des mois que tu m'as l'air d'être au plus mal. Depuis notre retour à la vie si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Et je suis certain qu'ils le sont. Mais aujourd'hui, je dois avouer que cela me semble pire que d'habitude, et je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour.

Soupirant légèrement, Aphrodite se redressa lentement, non sans avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur sa rose, et vint rejoindre le chevalier des glaces autour de la table, se saisissant d'un verre empli d'un liquide coloré de rose pâle. Il fit machinalement tourner son contenu, fixant l'horizon quelques secondes, sans que son vis-à-vis ne montra le moindre signe d'impatience. Parce qu'il savait que son ami avait besoin de temps pour organiser ses pensées. C'était une des qualités que le dernier gardien appréciait sans doute le plus chez le Verseau. Sa patience infinie et sa délicatesse lorsque le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Camus était loin d'être aussi insensible que sa réputation ne le disait, mais il était également remarquablement perspicace et observateur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par murmurer, le nez bas :

-Tu les as senti n'est-ce pas ?

-Deathmask et Shura ? Bien sûr. Ne serait-ce qu'avec leur mélange de cosmos… Difficile de faire autrement. Tu admettras que niveau dispute de mâles alphas, ils font rarement dans la dentelle.

-Effectivement, murmura le douzième gardien dans un sourire. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème.

-Quel est-il alors ?

-Ils vont venir ici.

-Et ?

-Ils vont vouloir mettre les choses à plat.

-Et ?

-Et je ne suis pas prêt. Je n'ai pas envie. Ça me terrifie.

-Pourquoi donc ?

- Je sais qu'ils vont venir ici. Et je sais pourquoi ils vont le faire. Mais… Je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Je n'ai pas pris suffisamment de recul pour qu'ils viennent m'annoncer qu'ils ont finalement décidé de se mettre ensemble après tout ce temps. Parce que ça crevait les yeux qu'ils s'aimaient ces deux-idiots. Ils étaient simplement incapables de s'avouer la vérité en face. Je ne servais que de tampon entre eux Camus, mais ça m'allait. Ça m'allait parfaitement… J'ai pu être égoïste jusqu'à maintenant, mais… Je ne peux pas continuer à m'approprier Angelo de cette façon.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu doutes de ses sentiments ?

-Non… Je pense qu'il m'a vraiment aimé. Mais moins qu'il n'aime notre cher Capricorne. Mais s'il est avec Shura, peut-être qu'il va pouvoir aller mieux en fin de compte. J'étais heureux tu sais, de voir que je n'étais pas le seul fou du Sanctuaire. Mais rester ensemble n'était sans doute pas ma meilleure idée, surtout à présent que nous sommes revenus en temps de paix. Angie a besoin de quelqu'un de plus équilibré que moi. Je le sais. Seulement… Maintenant qu'ils ont compris, ils vont sûrement me laisser derrière. Et ça, ça m'est intolérable. Parce que ça fait trop mal. La solitude me terrifie Camus…

-Je vois…

- Je suis cruel, n'est-ce pas ? murmura le Poisson en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Je n'arrive même pas à ne serait-ce qu'envisager de subir ce que j'ai imposé à Shura. C'est pathétique. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu salir ainsi les sentiments d'un des hommes que j'aime, et mon premier amour en même temps ? Bon sang… Je suis vraiment une ordure finie Camus. Si quelqu'un avait encore des doutes, pour le coup, il en aura pour son argent…

-Et si tu leur laissais une chance ? Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont loin d'être aussi catégoriques que tu ne le penses.

-Cela m'étonnerait vois-tu… On voit bien que tu ne les connais pas. Avec eux, c'est toujours tout ou rien. Quitte ou double. A la vie, à la mort.

-Eh bien dans ce cas… Tu n'as qu'à leur poser la question directement, » rétorqua son ami avec un sourire discret sur le visage et en faisant un petit signe de tête pour lui désigner quelque chose derrière lui.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Deux personnes plus exactement. Toute couleur quitta le visage du Poisson dans un millième de seconde. Le sang d'Aphrodite se refroidit aussi vite qu'il se retourna pour les voir. Absorbé par ses aveux au Verseau, il n'avait strictement plus fait attention aux cosmos des deux hommes de sa vie, et n'avait donc pas surveillé leurs mouvements. Et à présent, il se retrouvait acculé, les deux incarnations du Sud se trouvant présentement dans son dos, et sans aucun doute bien déterminés à avoir une explication. Paniqué bien qu'il n'en montra rien, il reporta son regard sur son ami, l'air mauvais.

« Faux frère, siffla le douzième gardien.

-Pardon ? répondit Camus en relevant un sourcil fourchu. Rappelle-moi qui a donné de son précieux alcool de rose _aphrodisiaque_ à la personne dont le signe zodiacal est déjà l'incarnation de la sexualité en soi ? Et qui en fait les frais par extension ?

-Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tu le satisfais tellement au lit qu'il ne sait plus comment faire pour te rendre la pareille au centuple très cher. Cesse donc d'être un excellent amant, tu verras qu'il arrêtera d'essayer de te surprendre.

Camus pinça le nez en signe d'agacement, mais son regard amusé et entendu semblait clairement indiquer le contraire. En dehors de Milo, seul Aphrodite savait à quel point le chevalier des glaces était en réalité bien moins froid qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et sûrement bien plus imaginatif que ne l'étaient un certain nombre d'entre eux. Le chevalier des Poissons mis à part. Mais c'était un cas spécial. Et ce n'était absolument pas le moment de penser à ça.

-Eh bien sur ce, je te laisse Aphrodite. Vous avez visiblement beaucoup de choses à vous dire, et je m'en voudrais de vous retarder.

-C'est ça… Vas rejoindre ta bête à pinces.

-Nous nous voyons demain _très cher_ ? Ou peut-être que non en fait… ajouta-t-il à l'oreille du douzième gardien avec un léger sourire.

Qui s'agrandit en voyant le regard outré et envieux à la fois de son ami.

-Camus, enfin !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Sur ce, messieurs… »

Il ajouta ce dernier mot en passant à côté des deux incarnations des pays chauds du Sud qui se tenaient toujours à l'entrée du jardin du temple, et n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il quitta les lieux pour aller rejoindre son amant au huitième étage. Après tout, il n'était pas dit que Milo avait le monopole sur ce fameux alcool. Et puisqu'il ne verrait sûrement pas son ami demain… Autant en profiter d'une manière tout à fait scandaleuse. Et diablement agréable également.

Un silence dérangeant s'abattit telle une chape de plomb sur le jardin aux mille roses. Incapable de prendre la parole, Aphrodite les observait tous deux, avant de baisser les yeux, puis de boire une gorgée de thé froid, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas les dévorer du regard, tout en craignant de toute son âme la sentence qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à tomber. Les deux autres ne disaient rien non plus, chacun posant sur lui un regard indéchiffrable qui mit mal à l'aise le Suédois. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large loin de là. Entre ses propres angoisses, la décision qu'il sentait poindre, et les idées particulièrement déplacées que Camus avait fait naître dans son esprit avant de partir juste avec ces quelques mots… Il ferma les yeux, cherchant déjà dans sa tête des arguments, des manières de paraître heureux même s'ils devaient lui annoncer que… tout était terminé, ainsi que le courage de sourire quel que soit leur décision. Soudain, il se sentit attrapé violemment les poignets, et rouvrant les yeux, il ne vit que les dos larges dont les muscles roulaient sous les tee-shirts serrés des deux autres hommes qui le traînaient sans aucune délicatesse particulière vers l'intérieur de son temple. Vers son appartement privé. Là où se trouvait sa… chambre. Oh non… Surtout ne pas penser à ça maintenant. Il tenta de freiner, et les supplia, pour leur dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il comprenait parfaitement, qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, que c'était normal après tout. Qu'il était ravi pour eux, sans aucun doute. Qu'il était temps même que ces deux idiots comprennent. Haha. Il en riait même, ne le voyaient-ils pas ? Mais non voyons, ce n'était pas la peine d'aller s'installer pour en parler, car après tout, il n'y avait rien de plus à expliquer, n'est-ce pas ? Tout irait très bien comme…

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade lorsqu'il se retrouva projeté, non sans une certaine douceur néanmoins, sur ses propres draps de soie noirs. Il se retourna brusquement, presque paniqué, et planta alors son regard dans ceux qui le surplombaient. La respiration haletante et les muscles prêts à bondir, il se sentit, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, tel un animal pris au piège, avec face à lui l'incarnation de deux prédateurs visiblement peu enclins à faire preuve de pitié. Et horriblement excitants aussi. Mais cela n'était qu'un détail, bien évidemment. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester de nouveau, une bouche brûlante, enivrante, inconnue depuis longtemps et parfaitement familière pourtant, vint brusquement se coller contre la sienne, l'entraînant dans un baiser tel qu'il n'en avait plus connu depuis des années. Depuis que Shura l'avait embrassé contre cette colonne.  
Incapable de réfléchir correctement, il se retrouva forcé de s'allonger peu à peu, sous la caresse humide et horriblement torride que lui imposait l'Espagnol, qui en profitait pour écarter doucement mais fermement ses jambes et se loger ainsi dans cet espace. Il paniqua légèrement, voulant repousser Shura malgré son baiser félon, et chercha du regard Angelo, pour s'excuser, lui dire que ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi, qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Il lui avait promis de ne plus jamais le blesser, ça n'était pas pour tout gâcher à présent, ça n'était pas pour… Dès que Shura fit mine de relâcher légèrement sa prise, il tenta de le repousser pour se redresser et fuir. Fuir loin de cet endroit où les choses se bousculaient et l'effrayaient à la fois. La poigne de Deathmask sur son bras l'en dissuada, ainsi que son regard brûlant posé sur lui. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, son amant le coupa dans son élan.

« Ferme-là Dite. Cette fois, c'est toi qui vas nous écouter. Et subir. Parce que tu vois, nous aussi on peut être égoïstes. Et ça, vois-tu, on en crève d'envie depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Et toi aussi.

Et de sceller sa tirade d'un baiser de son cru. Enivrant. Brûlant. Torride. Violent. Mais Aphrodite le repoussa de nouveau. Il avait peur. Cela se voyait.

-Non, non, c'est pas possible!

-Dite... Fais-nous confiance." Murmura Shura à son oreille.

Il se tourna vers lui. Confiance...? Croire à tout cela? Croire en eux? C'était impossible. Ils auraient dû le savoir pourtant, non...? Un nouveau baiser l'arracha à ses pensées. La tête lui tourna, et il s'abandonna aux incarnations de virilité qui semblaient vouloir l'écraser entre leurs bras ce soir. Il avait peur, et la sensation que tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un rêve, horriblement excitant certes, mais terriblement cruel également, lui effleura l'esprit. Il ne put s'en débarrasser malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Et il se retrouva alors à verser des larmes sur ses draps, les cheveux éparpillés autour de lui, cachant comme il le pouvait son visage de ses mains aux longs doigts fins. Il voulait retenir ses larmes, les empêcher de couler, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ça n'était pas possible, il n'avait plus quinze ans bon sang, ça n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller de la sorte. Les deux autres chevaliers se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil, puis Shura prit sa main gauche dans la sienne, et Angelo celle de droite. Les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Aphrodite qui les regardait à travers la protection de ses doigts, ils déposèrent chacun un baiser dessus, et eurent une ombre de sourire rassurant pour leur tiers, comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Que c'était normal d'avoir peur, mais qu'il fallait qu'il leur fasse confiance. Ce dernier doutait toujours, -Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?- mais il apprécia l'attention.

Lentement, en tremblant toujours un peu, il se redressa sur ses genoux et, glissant un bras autour de leur cou, il les serra contre lui, et ne chercha pas à cacher ses larmes cette fois. Les deux autres échangèrent un sourire par-dessus les épaules de Dite, et refermèrent leur étreinte sur ses hanches. Ceci était un signe de reddition. Le Poisson acceptait enfin de se laisser aller. A présent, il ne leur restait plus qu'à lui prouver qu'il avait raison de le faire, et de laisser libre cours à leurs envies mutuelles, retenues depuis bien trop longtemps.  
Aphrodite sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit des mains inquisitrices glisser sous sa chemise et remonter –ou descendre- sur son torse selon leurs plans. Et sa tête se mit à tourner violemment lorsqu'il sentit des doigts calleux couler sur ses hanches et sur deux bouts de chair tendus, alors que Shura venait de nouveau ravager sa bouche d'un baiser dont il avait le secret. Il planta violemment ses ongles dans l'épaule gauche du dixième gardien, et en fit de même sur la nuque du quatrième, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir leurs regards brûlants. Il s'abandonna sans conditions aux idées délicieuses de ses deux amants, priant pour ne pas le regretter, et souhaitant de tout cœur que les deux autres aient encore un peu conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Car pour sa part, il avait abandonné toute sa raison. Et puis le vêtement glissa le long de ses épaules.

Le reste de la nuit ne fut que murmures voilés, gémissements à peine retenus, soupirs de plaisir, cris étouffés, larmes impossibles à contenir, plaisir étourdissant et fièvre sans pareille.

* * *

Voilà, troisième partie terminée. J'espère qu'à défaut de vous plaire, cette suite vous aura tout de même apporté un petit quelque chose.

A très bientôt,  
Saharu-chan.


	4. Again

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre. Je n'arrêtais pas de le modifier, de rajouter du texte, ce qui faisait que je devais me relire encore et encore, et ainsi de suite en cercle vicieux. De fait, j'ai coupé ce dernier chapitre en deux, il y en aura donc un cinquième, je suis vraiment désolée pour cela.  
Je vous remercie de votre soutien pour ce projet, cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis assez stressée pour ce chapitre, -pour changer!- parce que j'ignore si cela va vraiment rendre comme je le souhaiterais. Je vous laisse seul(e)s juges.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Réponse à **Saint Angel:** Je te laisse choisir et imaginer :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas.

Note: Mes remerciements vont comme toujours à ma tendre **Talim76** qui m'a énormément aidé dans ce projet. Depuis deux mois que je lui casse les pieds avec ça la pauvre... Merci pour tout ma douce, je te suis tellement reconnaissante...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Le calme revint finalement dans la chambre où régnait en maître l'odeur du stupre et du sexe. Effondrés les uns à côté des autres, les trois chevaliers tentaient encore quelque peu de reprendre leurs esprits après les longues heures qu'ils avaient passé à se redécouvrir et à s'aimer, dans une ambiance aussi étrange qu'étrangement… touchante. Certaines choses étaient nouvelles, comme le corps de Shura, fantasme de longue date jamais découvert jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ainsi que ses réactions, toujours à fleur de peau, toujours imprévisibles. Tellement à son image. D'autres l'étaient beaucoup moins, comme la facilité des contacts entre Angelo et Aphrodite, ou la manière dont leurs corps s'épousaient. Mais à aucun moment le Capricorne ne s'était senti exclu, ou à part. Pas cette fois du moins. Ses deux amants lui avaient montré, ils lui avaient appris, lui avaient tendu la main et l'avaient encouragé à toucher à son tour, à découvrir, à donner du plaisir tout autant qu'à accepter d'en recevoir. La gêne n'avait pas été exempte de cet étrange moment, bien au contraire. Plusieurs fois, emporté tant par le plaisir que la gêne face à cette situation, Aphrodite avait voulu fuir, fuir loin de cette scène qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, mais ils l'avaient retenu près d'eux. Ils comprenaient, bien sûr qu'ils comprenaient. Il était déjà difficile de se donner à une seule personne sans condition, alors accepter de se mettre à nu, dans tous les sens du terme, pour deux autres hommes, malgré tout l'amour que l'on peut leur porter, cela restait gênant. Perturbant. Déroutant. Mal venu. Et certains gestes n'avaient pas été exempts d'une certaine délicatesse, là où habituellement, les deux amants utilisaient la violence ou l'emportement.

Ils en avaient presque été timides et maladroits. Presque. Parce que leur instinct et leur confiance mutuelle les uns envers les autres avaient beaucoup aidé. Parce qu'ils avaient pris leur temps pour comprendre, et plus encore pour apprendre. Parce que Shura était un merveilleux élève, et les deux autres de fabuleux professeurs en matière de caresses et de volupté. Il avait enfin pu avoir accès à toutes ces sensations qu'il n'avait fait que rêver pendant bien des années. Il avait glissé ses doigts sur la peau de Dite, en un souvenir latent et magnifique. Il avait embrassé Angelo, par envie et non pas uniquement par besoin. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, ce n'était plus par nécessité, mais simplement parce qu'il le pouvait. Parce que les deux autres lui accordaient ce droit magnifique de partager enfin leur lit, et leur vie. Alors même si Aphrodite voulait fuir, même si Shura désirait détourner le regard, même si Angelo aspirait parfois à en finir… Ils ne se quittèrent pas. Pas cette fois. Ils ne pouvaient pas, et ne le souhaitaient pas. Et tant pis pour leur gêne, tant pis pour leurs principes, tant pis pour les conséquences.

Deathmask avait été le premier à céder au sommeil en dépit de sa respiration hasardeuse et des tremblements qui agitaient encore son corps, un bras fermement passé autour de la taille d'Aphrodite et dans le dos de Shura, enfermant le Suédois entre eux sans possibilités de s'échapper. Le concerné avait souri doucement. Il était bien là. Vraiment très bien. Mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, malgré toutes ces années avec Angelo. Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Presque trop même, mais pourtant, il n'aurait bougé de sa place pour rien au monde. Un léger soupir. Un papillonnement de ses paupières. Il se demanda vaguement quelle heure il pouvait être, bien qu'il n'y accordait pas vraiment la moindre importance. C'était plus… à titre indicatif. Combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le départ de Camus, et la fin de leur étreinte ? Plusieurs heures, une demi-journée, un jour entier ? Aucune idée. Et il s'en moquait éperdument en réalité. Il songea un instant, en plissant le nez, qu'il aurait été bienvenu d'aérer la pièce. Extrêmement bienvenu même. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de bouger de là où il était, et de toute manière, il y avait peu de chances pour que ses jambes acceptent de le porter, ou que ses reins le laissent se lever. Un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il était bien trop chanceux pour être honnête.

Il pouvait sentir dans son dos le corps sec et musclé de l'Italien qui épousait parfaitement les formes de son dos, et son souffle un peu apaisé qui lui brûlait gentiment l'épaule. Shura se trouvait face à lui, ses yeux encore un peu brumeux le fixant sans ciller, et dans lesquels on pouvait lire les restes du plaisir fulgurant qu'ils avaient partagé, avec également les lueurs de la découverte qui rendaient son regard plus magnifique encore. Aphrodite – amusé, bien que n'étant pas vraiment dans un meilleur état,- jouait de ses longs doigts avec les mèches plaquées par la sueur sur le front de l'Espagnol, les écartant lentement afin de pouvoir contempler sans barrières la lumière dans ce regard qu'il aimait tant. Ce dernier apprécia la caresse et vint attraper cette main taquine pour la serrer dans la sienne, et y poser un baiser, accompagné d'un long regard empli de tant d'émotions que cela retourna le ventre du Suédois, au point de lui donner envie de repartir pour un tour avec les deux chevaliers. Il avait la sensation qu'il était enfin complet. Que ce qui avait manqué à leur histoire jusqu'à présent se trouvait dans ces yeux noirs hispaniques. Et il avait vraiment envie d'en profiter encore une fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait plus la force, et les deux autres non plus. Ils n'étaient que des hommes après tout. Alors il se dut se contenter de se rapprocher un peu de l'Espagnol pour coller son front contre le sien. Derrière lui, Deathmask grogna légèrement dans son sommeil et raffermit sa prise sur eux. Un nouveau sourire, presque attendri, vint étirer les lèvres du Poisson. Il était tellement bien que c'en était criminel. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de mériter un tel bonheur. Parce qu'il n'était pas idiot. Cette boule dans son ventre venait bien de la joie indicible qu'il ressentait à se trouver présentement entre leurs bras. Shura se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, attirant ainsi son attention. Il y avait une hésitation dans les orbes noirs. Il plongea son regard céruléen dans celui plus foncé qui lui faisait face, l'invitant à poser sa question s'il le désirait. Sourire à Shura. L'encourager. Lui rappeler qu'il n'aurait jamais à céder dans leur relation. De toute façon, ça n'était pas leur genre. Lui confirmer qu'il faisait partie d'eux. Qu'il n'était pas une pièce rapportée, mais un élément essentiel de leur histoire. Qu'il ne devait pas hésiter, parce que c'était lui qui leur avait ouvert les yeux en premier. Shura, leur noble Shura.

« Dite…

-Oui ?

-Ang' m'a parlé de… Enfin, il m'a dit que vous aviez toujours… des problèmes.

Aphrodite sourit. Shura était un homme fier, parfaitement capable de s'exprimer. C'était assez amusant et curieux de voir que dans certaines situations, il devenait difficile pour lui de formuler sa pensée correctement. Le douzième gardien pour sa part préférait une approche plus… directe.

-Nous sommes toujours fous oui.

Le Capricorne grimaça. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ça. Bien moins que ses deux meilleurs amis du moins, qui semblaient prendre cette situation sans aucun problème, et n'avoir aucun remords. Il ne comprenait pas qu'ils avaient tout simplement appris à vivre en étant ainsi. Cela le perturbait toujours grandement. Ca lui paraissait étrange d'accepter de rester ainsi, de ne rien faire pour lutter…

-Je ne comprends pas… Vous pourriez demander à Athéna de… Je ne sais pas, vous alléger de ça non ?

Face à lui, Aphrodite se figea quelques secondes, avant qu'un doux sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres. Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait, comme pour le remercier d'avoir eu des mots si prévenants à leur égard, presque surpris qu'une telle gentillesse puisse s'adresser à lui, avant de se tourner légèrement pour se mettre sur le dos. Grimace. Oui, il avait mal aux reins. Mais quelle peine magnifique ! Sans comparaison possible. La plus belle de toute, la preuve que leur histoire avait bien eu lieu. Une… consécration ? Peut-être, effectivement. Il pouvait à présent sentir le souffle brûlant et régulier d'Angelo sur son épaule gauche, et à droite celui un peu plus court, car en attente de réponse, de Shura. C'était une sensation agréable. C'était brûlant. Rassurant également. Il avait bien envie de s'endormir ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant. Cette conversation avec Shura, cela faisait des années qu'il la repoussait systématiquement. Puisqu'on leur donnait enfin l'occasion de vivre comme ils le désiraient… Puisque le Capricorne semblait prêt à courir le risque d'une vie avec eux… Il se devait d'être honnête avec lui. Particulièrement ce soir. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il aurait été impossible de faire machine arrière.  
Il se passa une main élégamment manucurée sur le visage, puis dans les cheveux, avant de la reposer sur le bras du Cancer qui lui entravait toujours la taille. C'était sans doute la première fois que le dixième gardien remarquait les traits tirés de son ami, et il était certain que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui venait de se produire dans cette chambre. Aphrodite avait des cernes sous les yeux, ses lèvres étaient bien plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire, et il lui semblait aussi bien plus mince que dans ses souvenirs. Mais après tout, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu le contempler d'aussi près et le serrer dans ses bras. La remarque n'était peut-être donc pas particulièrement pertinente. Il se demanda vaguement depuis combien de temps il n'avait plus observé correctement les deux hommes qu'il aimait. Etait-il donc si rancunier qu'il avait été incapable de passer outre sa colère et son sentiment de trahison ? C'était vraiment monstrueux. La voix de son amant le tira de ses réflexions :

-Shu'… Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu n'en sais rien !

-Oh que si, je le sais, répondit calmement Aphrodite. Nous y avons beaucoup réfléchi figure toi. Les dieux ont accepté de nous ressusciter parce que la Terre a besoin de protecteurs, les Enfers de ses Spectres, et les Océans des marinas. Mais nous ne sommes pas irremplaçables. Au contraire.

-Tu plaisantes ?

- Angie et moi sommes des meurtriers Shura, martela le douzième gardien. Et des psychopathes en plus du reste. Nous avons tué et nous avons aimé ça, il est inutile de se voiler la face. Rien à voir avec toi, ni avec Milo. Je suis absolument certain que si les divinités souhaitaient nous ôter ça de l'âme, elles auraient pu le faire. Ça n'a pas été le cas, nous devons l'accepter. Lui, comme moi.

-Ca n'est pas juste.

Aphrodite eut un sourire contrit, du genre de ceux qu'on adresse normalement à un enfant.

-Nous sommes l'objet d'un caprice divin Shu'. Notre existence même, nous la devons aux supplications de trois Dieux qui ont passé leur temps à se taper dessus pendant des millénaires et qui ont finalement décidé de passer outre leurs désirs personnels pour s'unir en une sorte d'alliance hypocrite. Rien de ce qui nous entoure n'est juste, vrai ou stable. Mais le germe de la folie était en nous, c'est certain. Le règne de Saga nous a simplement permis de l'exprimer, là où celui de Shion aurait pu l'étouffer.

Shura avait pris une expression glacée à ses côtés. Contre son épaule gauche, Aphrodite sentit la différence de rythme dans le souffle du Cancer. Ce dernier s'était apparemment réveillé et suivait à présent la conversation avec attention, bien que ses paupières soient restées closes. Le Poisson sourit doucement. Il n'était pas complètement aveugle. Il y avait une réalité à laquelle il ne pourrait jamais échapper. Tout ce qu'il désirait à présent, c'était de protéger les hommes qu'il aimait. La Déesse ? Ils seraient toujours 88 chevaliers pour la défendre corps et âmes. Mais ces deux idiots de Méditerranéens… ? Qui à part lui serait assez fou pour vendre son âme pour leurs beaux yeux ? Enfin, Shura on pourrait peut-être lui trouver des volontaires. C'était un homme bien. Mais Death'… Il n'était pas assez naïf et transi d'amour pour ne pas savoir que nombreux étaient les habitants du Sanctuaire qui désireraient voir Angelo à la potence. Difficile de les blâmer, même s'il ne céderait jamais une seule mèche de son amant. Ils étaient des tueurs, et devraient en payer le prix. Il le savait mieux que personne. Il vint mêler ses doigts à ceux du Cancer sur sa taille, avant de caresser du regard le Capricorne.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander Shu'.

Ce dernier accepta de se concentrer de nouveau sur le visage d'Aphrodite. Vision exquise s'il en était, avec ses cheveux turquoises emmêlés, ses yeux brillants et les marques et morsures diverses qui couvraient son cou et ses épaules. Il se jura de graver dans sa mémoire, quelque part, entre la remise de son armure et son premier baiser avec le Suédois. Et sa rencontre avec Angelo aussi. Angelo et ses putains d'yeux bleus rieurs. Merde, il avait presque envie de pleurer, là tout de suite. Sans raison particulière, juste parce que… Dite était contre lui. Et qu'il n'était pas seul. Death' était avec eux. Il n'avait jamais vu Elysion, et dans ses restes d'éducation catholique, il se souvenait vaguement de cette notion de Paradis. Et là, tout de suite, il eut l'impression d'en avoir un très léger aperçu. Pas besoin d'endroit paradisiaque en réalité. Il suffisait juste que ces deux imbéciles soient avec lui. Il grimaça intérieurement. Bon sang, ce que cela faisait cliché de penser ainsi ! C'était honteux, et ridicule. Il avait passé l'âge de penser des choses aussi stupides. Il secoua doucement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Dite. Il fallait lui répondre. C'était important.

-Quoi ?

-Si… Quelque chose devait arriver, peux-tu promettre que tu demeurerais avec celui qui resterait ?

La prise des doigts italiens se raffermit quelque peu sur la hanche suédoise en attente d'une réponse espagnole. Shura lui lança un regard désabusé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec ça à la fin ? répondit le Capricorne agacé. Arrêtez de parler comme si c'était la fin du monde bon sang ! Nous n'avons pas été ressuscités pour…

-Promets, l'interrompit le Poisson le regard grave.

-Très bien, je te le jure sur mon armure. »

Aphrodite se fendit d'un nouveau sourire. Un de ceux qui retournait l'estomac du dixième gardien dans la seconde. Il le vit se relever quelque peu, échappant à l'étreinte possessive du Cancer, afin de venir se pencher légèrement au-dessus de lui. Fasciné, il observait les lèvres fines s'approcher des siennes, et il se renfonça lentement dans le matelas, tout en glissant une main dans la masse céruléenne opulente. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Le Poisson se baissa et vint laisser un baiser tendre sur les lèvres du Capricorne. Quelques effleurements de lèvres, des caresses légères apposées sans véritable but, si ce n'était celui de séduire encore un peu, toujours un peu plus, pour se rassurer, et se dire avec quelques gestes ce qu'ils étaient tous les trois incapables de formuler. Puis, la pression des doigts dans ses cheveux finit par le contraindre à l'embrasser plus franchement, dans une démarche qui le fit gémir sourdement. Ouvrir ses lèvres, et sentir la langue de Shura contre la sienne. Fermer les yeux. Savourer la caresse, humide et pourtant brûlante, qui devenait magnifiquement familière. Accepter de laisser l'Espagnol mener la danse, parce qu'il avait l'air d'en avoir tant besoin. Il sourit dans le baiser affamé et s'y abandonna bien volontiers, ne cherchant pas à lutter. Pas cette fois. Il n'en avait plus besoin. Derrière lui, il sentit Angelo venir se recoller contre eux plus franchement, posant un baiser dans le dos du Poisson qui frissonna violemment dans la démarche. Il grogna un peu pour la forme. Ça n'était pas humain de lui faire ressentir tant d'émotions en seulement quelques caresses !

Il décolla lentement ses lèvres de celles de Shura, lui souriant toujours, avant de se réinstaller entre les deux hommes qui laissèrent leurs doigts s'étreindre sur son ventre, protection ô combien efficace contre le reste du monde. Sa propre main vint se poser sur les leurs, ce qui leur arracha une nouvelle expression de contentement à chacun. Il bailla. La fatigue le rattrapait indéniablement. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au sommeil sans rien ajouter. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les têtes de ses amis venir se glisser contre la sienne, et il eut une pensée amusée en se disant que ses cheveux allaient sûrement les gêner pour dormir. Mais tant pis pour eux, après tout, c'était leur choix. Celui-ci, comme bien d'autres plus importants. Il se demanda vaguement si les deux autres hommes réalisaient vraiment dans quoi ils étaient tous trois en train de s'embarquer. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment ils avaient pu finir par en arriver là. Comment les années et les non-dits avaient pu aboutir à cette situation aussi étrange qu'exceptionnelle. Il se demanda également si la situation aurait fini par dégénérer si jamais Shura n'avait pas eu la force de leur demander des comptes. Mais il n'avait pas la force de se poser la question. Le sommeil le rattrapait déjà.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut l'étrange mélange de leurs trois teintes de peau. Leur étendard.

* * *

Du sang sur le marbre blanc.

Penché au-dessus du lavabo, le chevalier tentait de contenir les hauts le cœur qui lui secouaient le corps. Ses veines lui donnaient l'impression d'être remplies de lave en fusion, de le brûler plus violemment que n'importe quel feu. Les doigts crispés sur les rebords, le front fiévreux et les épaules tremblantes, il lança un regard noir à son image dans le miroir. Le reflet qui lui faisait face ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être le sien. Depuis combien de temps avait-il l'air aussi pathétique ? Il s'en voulait. A présent que la fièvre, la folie et l'envie des premières semaines étaient retombées… Il culpabilisait. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter, il le savait. A présent… Il risquait de faire souffrir cruellement le second homme de sa vie. Comme si la déchirure avec le premier n'était pas suffisante. Etait-il donc masochiste pour ne pas être capable de s'arrêter quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir ? Il avait vraiment tout raté. Il avait été égoïste, idiot, insensé… En repensant à toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises jusqu'à présent, il se demanda avec humeur s'il y en avait une seule qu'il avait vraiment réfléchi. Rien que d'y repenser, cela le mettait dans une colère noire : il avait cruellement manqué de rationalisme, de jugement, de tout ce qui était supposé faire un protecteur d'Athéna. Il ne serait vraiment jamais digne de sa fonction, quelle que soit la situation. C'était à pleurer. Et maintenant… Que restait-il ? Valait-il mieux les remords ou les regrets ? C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il se posait la question. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait toujours cru que mieux valait vivre sa vie intensément, pour ne pas se poser cette abominable question qui commençait par « Si j'avais… ». Néanmoins, une fois au pied du mur, sans échappatoire possible… Ses choix avaient-ils vraiment été les bons ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non, pas ça. Par pitié, pas ça. S'il ne devait lui rester qu'une seule chose, alors que ce soient ses croyances et ses certitudes. Il ne pourrait jamais accepter de s'être trompé à ce point. C'était bien trop désastreux pour être seulement imaginé… Tout remettre en question ? Maintenant, après tout ce temps, après tout ce gâchis ? Impossible. Inenvisageable. Monstrueux. Il refusait. Déni. Oui, le déni, c'était une bien belle solution. Il avait souillé ses amours d'enfance, les avait privés d'un bonheur bien plus simple et évident avec de fausses excuses… Il leur en voulait. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissé faire, pourquoi lui avaient-ils laissé la décision finale à chaque fois ? A lui, le narcissique égoïste ? Il serra les dents, et envoya un coup de poing dans le miroir, qui éclata en mille morceaux dont l'un d'eux vint violemment entailler sa joue. Il sentit le liquide rouge couler sur sa peau et l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Il n'avait pas de temps pour ça. Il n'avait le temps pour rien. Il lui fallait dès aujourd'hui réfléchir aux décisions primordiales qu'il devrait prendre. Pour les aider de son mieux. Pour les soutenir. Parce qu'il savait que ce serait surtout dur pour eux. Même si ces deux idiots ne montraient jamais rien, ou presque, il savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient loin d'être aussi insensibles que leur fierté ne voulait bien le montrer. Ce serait son ultime geste d'amour. Son ultime acte en tant que chevalier également. Parce que servir sa Déesse ne serait malheureusement jamais son unique objectif. Que ce soit dans son existence précédente ou dans cette nouvelle vie, il était décidément incapable de s'adonner uniquement et entièrement à sa mission envers Athéna. Quelle ironie quand il y repensait. Il n'avait jamais été capable que de faire des erreurs, et même à présent, il trouvait le moyen d'agir comme un imbécile, et d'abandonner sa fonction en tant que chevalier au profit de ses désirs personnels. Il était d'un égoïsme sans nom. Il méritait sa punition, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il était un bien piètre chevalier. Mais ça n'était pas grave. Shura état le meilleur d'entre eux. Il pouvait bien être le pire.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux. Et du sang sur sa main. Sur son miroir. Qu'il regarda rageusement de nouveau. Avant de se figer. Dans le reflet, il y avait un regard noir qui ne lui appartenait pas. Un regard qui n'aurait pas dû être là.

Un regard Espagnol.

Qui venait de comprendre la situation. Qui venait d'apprendre une vérité, après tous ces mois passés à tenter de lui cacher. A mentir. A esquiver. A trouver des échappatoires quand il sentait une crise arriver en sa présence. A se défiler avec l'aide d'Angelo, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Et tout cela venait de voler en éclats en quelques secondes à peine. Pour une erreur d'inattention. Pour une bêtise. La porte claqua derrière lui. Il ne chercha même pas à le retenir. Après tout, qu'aurait-il pu lui dire, à part qu'il avait totalement raison. Shura n'était pas idiot. Il avait compris. Aphrodite se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit le robinet pour nettoyer le marbre écarlate. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Égoïstement, il était soulagé. Il avait besoin de savoir que Shura était au courant, et pourrait le soutenir le cas échéant. Aider Death' surtout. Parce que pour lui, tout irait bien. Mais pour le Cancer, rien n'était moins sûr. Angelo avait toujours été beaucoup plus instable que lui. Même aujourd'hui, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir contrôler la folie qui se dégageait quelque fois de son amant. Alors oui, peut-être était-ce une bonne chose que Shura ait vu. Qu'il ait compris. Parce que lui serait incapable de tout gérer pour toujours. Qu'il s'accordait peut-être, quelque part, dans son ego un peu trop présent, qu'il avait effectivement besoin d'aide pour gérer la situation. Parce qu'il avait un peu peur. Un tout petit peu. Pas grand-chose hein… Mais si Shura pouvait l'aider, pouvait le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire que ça n'était pas grave et qu'ils allaient s'en sortir… Il était presque prêt à le croire et à le suivre. Mais c'était ridicule. Parce que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer cela. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait être encore aussi cruel envers cet homme qu'il aimait. Il se demanda vaguement jusqu'à quel point il comptait faire souffrir les deux autres. Un sourire mauvais vint étirer ses lèvres pâles.

Il se dégoûtait. C'était formidable.

* * *

« Angelo.

-Oui ?

-Il va mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix était claire. Posée. Clinique. Shura faisait visiblement des efforts pour ne pas se laisser aller à la colère, à la douleur, à la souffrance. A l'acceptation tout simplement. Pour se laisser le temps de réaliser pourquoi ses deux amis et amants n'avaient eu de cesse de faire revenir la mort dans chacune de leur conversation depuis plusieurs mois, de la rendre omniprésente un peu plus chaque jour et de fait peut-être plus acceptable. Le Cancer pensa bizarrement que Shura prenait la nouvelle avec bien plus de recul que lui-même ne l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait appris. Deathmask l'admira quelques secondes pour cela. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas hurler ? Pour le pas l'attraper par les épaules comme il l'avait fait autrefois en lui demandant des comptes ? Lui avait bien du ruiner son mobilier en l'apprenant, bien des années auparavant, lorsqu' Aphrodite avait toussé du sang sur lui. Et il s'était déchaîné lors de sa mission ce jour-là. Un carnage. Une horreur. Même Saga en tant que Grand-Pope avait été presque choqué de la violence dont il avait fait preuve. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Et personne ne l'aurait souhaité de toute façon. Parce qu'en cet instant, il ressemblait vraiment à un démon. Lui-même se rappelait encore des sensations qui l'avaient envahi, et de l'envie de sang irrépressible qu'il avait ressentie. Mais il était plus jeune à l'époque. Avec moins de recul. Et beaucoup plus de rage mal contenue. Bien plus instable encore qu'aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas comme Shura. Noble et fier. Parfait à sa manière. Presque immaculé, si on oubliait l'acte qu'on lui avait ordonné à l'époque. Shura qui le fixait toujours avec son regard noir d'hispanique. Shura dont la mâchoire se contractait douloureusement, et dont il pouvait voir une veine pulser sur sa tempe. Shura qui était en colère, mais pas seulement. Shura avait peur lui aussi. C'était normal après tout. Lui-même avait toujours du mal à réaliser que toute cette histoire était… vraie.

-…Oui.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu le sais ?

Une latte sur sa cigarette.

-Quelques années.

-Il lui reste combien de temps à vivre ?

Pas de tremblement dans l'accent qui roulait encore trop les « r ». Tirer deux fois sur sa cigarette. Fixer le Sanctuaire.

-Aucune idée.

-Ça aussi, vous n'avez pas demandé à Athéna de s'en occuper bien-sûr ?

Un silence. Court, certes, mais terrifiant. Les silences entre eux avaient toujours, toujours été suivis d'affreuses révélations, ou de vérités violentes. Ça n'était jamais un bon signe lorsque l'un d'entre eux laissait s'écouler trop de temps dans leur conversation. Le Cancer laissé échapper un petit rire sans joie, et eut un sourire carnassier avant de se tourner plus franchement vers le Capricorne. Ce dernier retint son étonnement en voyant la lueur presque désespérée et tellement cynique qu'il pouvait voir briller dans les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face.

-Elle le sait mieux que personne mon vieux. Cela fait des siècles que cette saleté leur pourrit le corps aux douzièmes gardiens. Tu crois vraiment qu'il en souffrirait encore s'ils avaient bien voulu l'en guérir ? Mais non, Aphrodite n'est pas digne qu'on l'en débarrasse d'après les Dieux. C'est ce qu'elle nous a dit. Selon elle, c'est déjà miraculeux qu'on ait pu autant l'approcher depuis des années, ça prouve que les divinités ont déjà fait un effort entre le précédent Poisson et lui. Mais il n'a pas été le gardien idéal. Il n'a pas agi comme on pouvait l'attendre d'un saint d'Athéna. Alors ils ne l'ont pas guéri car il mérite de crever. Parce qu'il n'est pas un exemple à suivre.

-Athéna t'a dit qu'Aphrodite devait mourir ?! répéta le Capricorne, estomaqué.

-Pas mot pour mot. Mais l'idée y était. C'est sa 'punition' pour avoir été ce qu'il était. Plus qu'un tueur, un malade. Et un traître. Il n'a pas été digne de sa charge. Alors tant pis.

Tant pis, oui.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, le temps pour le dixième gardien de digérer la violence des paroles que venait de lui dire son ami et amant. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans ses courts cheveux sombres, tentant tant bien que mal de rassembler ses pensées. Se mordre la langue. Fermer les yeux. Inspirer, expirer. Lentement. Ne pas trembler. Se reprendre. Surtout ne pas songer au fait que Dite allait mourir parce que c'était la volonté des dieux. Surtout ne pas évoquer l'idée que sa Déesse puisse être aussi cruelle, et manquer de cœur à ce point, surtout ne rien remettre en question, surtout… Respirer. Se reprendre. Fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Une… Deux… Trois…Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses émotions, sinon… Sinon il risquait de mettre le Sanctuaire en pièces tout simplement. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il serait capable d'affronter tous ses pairs s'il le fallait, de défier son Grand-Pope, ses camarades, et même sa divinité. Par colère, par égoïsme, par amour. Il se mordit la lèvre. C'était ridicule. C'était complètement ridicule. Tout ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette manière, si ? Ils allaient trouver un moyen. Il y en avait forcément un. Ce n'était pas possible, il allait se réveiller, ce devait être une blague, ils n'avaient tout de même pas fait tout ce chemin pour l'un d'entre eux meurt de cette façon …? N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen pour eux d'être réunis plus de quelques mois ?

Il releva soudain le regard vers le Cancer qui ne pipait mot, les yeux fixés sur le Sanctuaire qui s'étendait à leurs pieds dans la lumière du jour déclinant. Il contempla le visage grave dont les lèvres étaient un peu trop pincées sur la cigarette. Il huma l'air chargé de tabac, ouvrit la bouche, et puis la referma. Il voulait lui poser une question. Une seule. Extrêmement importante. Absolument nécessaire. Mais il hésitait. Parce qu'il ignorait quelle serait la réponse. Et surtout… Il ne savait pas s'il voulait réellement l'entendre. Avait-il peur ? Sans doute un peu. Voir énormément. Mais il ne voulait pas reculer non plus. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait choisi de percer leurs défenses. Pour les empêcher de se refermer sur eux-mêmes. Alors il se devait de toujours savoir la vérité.

-Et la tienne alors ?

-Hein ?

-Ta punition à toi, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Angelo lui jeta un coup d'œil bref, prit le temps de tirer une latte de sa cigarette, plus pour se calmer que pour vraiment savourer le goût chimique entre ses lèvres. Passer la main dans ses courtes mèches. Contrôler ses émotions. Ne pas se laisser déborder. Pas face à Shura. Surtout pas face à Shura. Il avait encore sa fierté, et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils partageaient enfin le même lit que cela allait changer. Mais bon sang, ce que ces mots-là pouvaient être difficiles à dire. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être monstrueux, horribles. Incompréhensibles. Dénaturés. Il frémit légèrement, avant de finalement prononcer ces quelques syllabes qui lui broyaient la gorge.

-Accepter de le savoir condamné. Le voir mourir. Sans même pouvoir lutter. Et devoir vivre sans lui. Parce que je lui ai juré que je le ferais.»

Les yeux du Capricorne cherchaient visiblement à déchiffrer l'expression du Cancer dont les traits durs étaient floutés par la luminosité perturbante. Ce dernier ne desserrait pas les dents, les doigts bien trop crispés sur sa cigarette. Il bouillait d'une rage telle qu'il n'en avait plus connue depuis bien longtemps. Mais il devait se contenir, il le savait. Car s'il s'en prenait de nouveau à qui que ce soit, Dite ne lui pardonnerait pas. Et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Pas maintenant. Chaque minute auprès de leur tiers était comptée. Des disputes, ils en avaient eu suffisamment pour ne pas chercher de nouveau à se prendre la tête là-dessus. Son regard glissa sur les maisons zodiacales qui s'étendaient sous celle du Poisson. Il y avait de la lumière chez le Verseau. De l'espoir. Là où dans la maison derrière eux, Dite continuait à cracher du sang sur son miroir. Merde.

Il en oublia de fumer sa cigarette, et se brûla les doigts. Il la lâcha. Et jura en Italien.

Dite allait mourir.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire.

* * *

Quand le douzième gardien avait compris que cette saleté lui coulait toujours dans les veines, il avait tenté d'éloigner le Cancer, avait argué qu'il était temps qu'ils se retrouvent avec Shura, que les choses iraient au mieux et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il reste avec un mort en sursis. Il n'avait pas été dupe bien sûr. Aphrodite mentait extrêmement mal, depuis toujours. Surtout lorsqu'il ne pensait vraiment pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Car le Poisson ne voulait pas mourir. Bien sûr que non. Pas cette fois. Et certainement pas seul. Et ça, Deathmask savait que ça le rendait dingue, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à être suffisamment raisonnable pour l'éloigner complètement. Les éloigner tous les deux. Aphrodite ne parvenait pas à ne pas être égoïste, même aux bords de la mort. A quoi cela aurait-il servi de tenter d'avoir l'air noble et grand seigneur en cet instant ? A rien. Aphrodite ne devait pas partir avec des regrets. C'était la seule chose contre laquelle il avait toujours lutté. Ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Deathmask ne le laisserait jamais s'en aller de cette manière. Mais comment pouvait-on être fier et accepter de mourir seul ? Angelo l'avait secoué. Il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde dans l'épreuve qui les attendait.

En contrepartie… Il avait accepté de ne pas réduire le Sanctuaire à feu et à sang. De ne pas s'en prendre à Athéna, de ne pas la frapper pour qu'elle aille plaider la cause de Dite dans l'Olympe. De ne pas s'en prendre au bonheur de leurs amis, qui s'étaient enfin retrouvés et qui méritaient cette vie tranquille. Pourtant, les dieux seuls savaient à quel point Deathmask avait envie de faire couler le sang. A quel point il leur en voulait, à tous, d'être aussi aveugles. A Dite aussi, de savoir cacher sa maladie aussi facilement. Il leur en voulait à tous, parce qu'il était impuissant. Et qu'il avait horreur de ça. Parce que voir l'homme qu'il aimait se tordre de douleur à ses pieds, ça lui retournait l'estomac. Il restait là, des minutes durant, à caresser ses cheveux en lui promettant que ça irait mieux. Mais ça n'était pas vrai. C'était un mensonge. Bien sûr qu'il mentait. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Cela faisait sourire Dite malgré tout. Un sourire aux coins de sang. Un sourire rouge. Un sourire à la mort. Tout ça le rendait complètement dingue. Plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais pour lui, il avait accepté. C'était le plus grand compromis dont il était capable. L'une des seules promesses qu'il s'était engagé à tenir pour de bon. Par amour. C'était affligeant. Parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire couler le sang. De retrouver cet éclat carmin dans son regard, pour que tous comprennent la folie que les dieux étaient en train de commettre en punissant Dite. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il s'était engagé. Il avait promis. Et si sa parole ne valait pas grand-chose, jamais il ne trahirait Aphrodite. Plus jamais. Sous aucun prétexte.

« Shura a promis lui aussi. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner. »

Aphrodite les avait enchaînés avec ses promesses. Ils étaient pieds et poings liés, et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Parce qu'en réalité, ce qui le rendait fou, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il soit malade. A l'époque, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'Aphrodite était condamné, la question de ses soins ne se posait même pas. Il était né ainsi, et c'était déjà effectivement une chance qu'ils aient pu avoir une relation intime, que le Poisson ait pu les embrasser Shura et lui, les toucher, les approcher même tout simplement sans qu'ils meurent empoisonnés. Mais aujourd'hui… Ils avaient été ramenés à la vie. Ils étaient supposés avoir une deuxième chance, non ? Un moyen… de rattraper leurs erreurs afin qu'elles ne se reproduisent jamais plus. Ce n'était pas ça le but de toute cette mascarade ridicule à laquelle ils s'adonnaient depuis des mois ? Et là, ils les punissaient encore. Toujours. Et Athéna n'en avait rien à faire. C'était révoltant. Indigne d'elle. Indigne de la justice qu'elle était supposée incarner.

Dite l'avait supplié de ne jamais présenter les choses ainsi à Shura. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci doute de sa Déesse. Deathmask s'en foutait lui. Il voulait que justice soit faite. Et la Justice selon lui, ça n'était pas ça. Cela ne pourrait jamais être cela. Une justice où Aphrodite devait mourir pour l'exemple, pour prouver que le bien finit toujours par l'emporter sur le mal… Mais quel bien ? A quel moment peut-on se targuer d'être du « bon côté » quand on n'hésite pas à sacrifier une vie pour faire exemple ? Ou plutôt, pire encore, de fermer les yeux sur la détresse d'un de ses chevaliers ? Il avait tellement envie de lui cracher au visage, tellement envie de serrer son cou de princesse entre ses doigts pour le briser… Il aurait voulu pouvoir mourir lui aussi. Car sans Dite pour le contrôler, c'était ridicule de rester en vie.  
Ils s'étaient disputés à ce sujet avec le Poisson. Plusieurs fois. Violemment. Le douzième gardien refusait qu'il se laisse mourir après lui. Deathmask reniait son droit de vivre s'il n'était plus là. Et puis l'argument Shura était venu sur la table. Et Angelo avait dû réfléchir. Lui qui avait horreur de ça. Dite lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se tuer, puisque le Capricorne serait à ses côtés. Qu'il était plus que temps qu'ils puissent s'aimer, qu'après tout, il n'avait servi que de tampon à leur amour, et tout un tas d'autres conneries que le Cancer avait dû s'évertuer à faire cesser, car elles n'avaient de cesse d'échapper aux lèvres magnifiques de Dite. Lui qui pensait qu'il avait enfin compris ce qu'ils s'étaient évertués à lui prouver : qu'il leur était essentiel, au même titre que chacun d'eux. Dite ne saisissait visiblement pas ce qu'ils se tuaient à lui expliquer. Dite qui pleurait dans ses bras. Avec ce sourire atroce sur ses lèvres trop pales. Dite dont les yeux le suppliaient de l'aider, et qui n'arrêtait pourtant pas de répéter ces mots monstrueux. Tout en continuant à lui mentir en lui disant que les choses iraient très bien comme ça. Qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, que c'était normal. Et il pleurait encore. Tellement. Toujours Parce qu'il avait peur de la mort cette fois. Et que la maladie le rongeait. Dite qui était terrifié malgré son envie de rester fier jusqu'à la fin. Dite qui s'excusait. Qui lui demandait pardon parce qu'il allait mourir.

Et que leur étendard semblait condamner à ne jamais plus avoir qu'une seule couleur : celle du sang.

* * *

Confortablement installé contre les jambes d'Angelo, Aphrodite jouait distraitement avec une rose tandis que dans l'arène, Shura et Aioros s'affrontaient férocement, juste avec leurs poings et leurs jambes. Sans armures. Comme deux hommes normaux. Le Poisson observait avec un grand plaisir et un intérêt réel l'échange devant ses yeux, qui était aussi intéressant que rare. Après tout, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, les combats entre ces deux hommes pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main depuis leur résurrection. Il savourait avec délice les mouvements souples de Shura, ainsi que son expression concentrée. Il admirait ses gestes, la précision de chacune de ses actions, et la manière dont ses muscles se bandaient souplement sous sa tunique d'entraînement, ainsi que le mouvement de ses mèches noires, collées par la sueur. Il anticipait chacun de ses gestes, la manière dont il replierait sa jambe droite pour se soutenir, avant de prendre appui sur la gauche pour répondre à l'attaque d'Aioros. Il pouvait percevoir son souffle saccadé dû à l'exercice de là où il était, la manière dont son haleine chaude se dégageait de ses lèvres un peu gercées. Il eut envie de passer ses doigts dans les mèches noires pour avoir une emprise sur l'Espagnol et pouvoir ravager sa bouche d'un long baiser sulfureux. Le Capricorne était toujours beaucoup trop désirable lorsqu'il se battait. C'en était indécent. Il se lécha doucement les lèvres. Shura était magnifique, dans son incarnation de mâle du Sud qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Derrière lui, il sentit qu'Angelo s'était légèrement contracté. Il sourit. Même si son amant ne disait rien, il était loin de rester insensible aux charmes de leur tiers. C'était bien. C'était même une excellente chose. Il fallait continuer ainsi.

Il pencha la tête en arrière pour la laisser reposer sur les genoux du Cancer, croisant son regard où il y lit une lueur familière. Une main à la carnation mate s'avança vers lui avant d'hésiter et quelques secondes. Puis elle vint caresser son visage aussi doucement que ses manières de tueur lui permettaient, et Angelo se mit à jouer avec la peau du Suédois. Il la redécouvrait doucement, glissant des doigts calleux et abîmés sur les traits fins de son visage, caressant son front, ses joues, l'arête de son nez, glissant lentement son index sur les sourcils délicats. Son autre main coula discrètement sur une épaule dénudée, avant de venir caresser le cou pâle et presque irréel sous ses doigts. Dite sourit. Il lui sourit avec tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Angelo eut presque envie d'y répondre. C'était plutôt rare que le Cancer se permette ce genre de geste aussi tendre en public. En règle générale, ils avaient un comportement obscène, déluré, presque dérangeant. C'était à leur image, du moins selon celle qu'on leur donnait. Mais en ajoutant Shura dans l'équation, ils avaient quelque peu modifié leurs habitudes. Ils n'étaient pas devenus moins provocateurs, non. Juste plus… assortis à leur tiers. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, silencieux. Contemplatifs l'un de l'autre. Emplis de ces émotions auxquelles ils ne donnaient pas de nom, juste pour se protéger, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elles existaient.

Aucun d'eux ne réagit lorsque Shura vint s'asseoir auprès d'eux. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils savaient déjà qu'il allait venir les rejoindre, ils avaient guetté ses pas, ses regards, ses réactions. Ils avaient entendu son souffle, avaient perçu son odeur, et ressenti son regard. Ils posèrent les yeux sur lui. Un air indéchiffrable pour quiconque n'était pas l'Espagnol. Il se contenta d'une légère moue sur son visage accompagnée d'un soupir. Il vint s'installer à côté d'eux, posant un bras sur la cuisse de l'Italien tandis que sa main venait chercher celle du Suédois, se contentant de les rejoindre dans leur silence, aussi contemplatif que particulier plutôt que de chercher absolument à briser leur torpeur. C'était leur mode de fonctionnement. Bancal, et pourtant extrêmement solide. Comme l'était leur histoire.

Ce fut un murmure qui les sortit quelque peu de leur torpeur. Shura leva les yeux. Il vit les regards posés sur eux, de la part de novices, ou d'aspirants aux armures. Sans comprendre la raison, il ressentit un profond sentiment de malaise face à ces pairs d'yeux peu amènes. Il vit du dégoût, et du rejet. Il vit de la colère chez certains, du mépris chez d'autres. Même dans le regard de certains Ors, il put lire des émotions qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais ressenties jusqu'ici. Il n'avait jamais vu de tels regards portés sur lui jusqu'à présent. Mais que se passait-il donc dans la tête de ceux qui auraient dû être ses frères d'armes, prêts à les soutenir quoi qu'il puisse advenir ? C'est comme s'il voyait pour la première fois des sentiments qui jusqu'à présent n'avaient jamais été clairement exprimés. Ou peut-être qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte auparavant… ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. Mais ces regards-là, il sentait clairement à quel point ils étaient dénigrants pour les hommes qu'il aimait. Et ça n'était absolument pas tolérable. Il refusait que qui que ce soit puisse cracher sur les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il s'apprêtait à leur conseiller de regarder ailleurs, lorsque la main de Dite se posa sur son bras. Il se tourna vers lui. Toujours cette même lueur dans les orbes céruléens. Cette flamme qui n'appartiendrait jamais qu'au Poisson.

« Laisse.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?

-Ce n'est pas important.

-Bien sûr que ça l'est !

-Ils ne comprennent pas Shura.

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Nous. »

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers ces personnes qui les fixaient avec une lueur mauvaise. Et effectivement, il put soudainement voir, juste là, cachée entre la colère et le dégoût, la flamme de l'incompréhension qui semblait leur ronger le cœur. Cela lui retourna l'estomac. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que toutes ces personnes, inférieures en puissance pour la plupart, puissent avoir assez de haine en eux pour fixer avec une telle rage des hommes qui auraient pu les tuer en une fraction de seconde. Et Dite qui lui souriait comme si tout allait parfaitement bien et que ça n'était pas un problème ! Il s'apprêtait à protester quand il fut interrompu. Le bruit d'un briquet. Une odeur de tabac. Il se tourna vers l'Italien.

Au-dessus de leur tête, Angelo s'était allumée une cigarette, qu'il fumait lentement en jetant une œillade assassine sur ceux qui s'étaient mis en tête de les juger avec leurs idées bien pensantes. Le Cancer soupira. C'était bien pour ça qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas que Shura les rejoigne Dite et lui. Parce qu'à présent, il allait vraiment se rendre compte des regards qu'on portait sur eux. Et que ça allait le blesser encore plus. Parce que contrairement à eux, Shura avait le cœur bien trop noble pour ne pas avoir de la peine et pour ne pas ressentir de l'indignation dans un moment pareil. Alors que cela leur était parfaitement égal à eux. Autant à Dite qu'à lui. Ils avaient l'habitude. Mais avec ce fichu toréador dans l'équation… Bah, tant pis pour lui après tout. A présent, il allait enfin réellement comprendre ce que cela signifiait de vouloir être avec eux. Il n'avait eu de cesse de le mettre en garde, de lui expliquer, de tenter de lui faire comprendre que ça ne serait jamais facile… Shura n'avait rien voulu entendre. Grand bien lui fasse, à présent, il allait se rendre compte.

Dite pencha la tête et vint la poser sur l'épaule du Capricorne, non sans y avoir laissé un baiser qui provoqua un frisson à leur tiers, qui reporta son regard sur lui. Angelo eut un sourire carnassier. Le Poisson avait toujours su comment les manipuler. Aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Et ils en avaient tous les trois parfaitement conscience. Mais ça n'était pas grave. Rien n'était grave tant qu'il serait à leurs côtés. Les autres pouvaient bien les regarder avec toute leur haine, et leur mépris aussi. Quelle importance, vraiment, quand sa raison de vivre se tenait devant lui ? Il vit Dite se lever souplement, avant de se tourner vers eux d'un air entendu, une lueur de folie dans l'œil. L'arène était vide, et lui aussi voulait se battre. Se battre pour leur montrer à tous quelle pouvait être la force de ce trio infernal qu'ils dénigraient tous. Pour leur faire ravaler leurs paroles désobligeantes, et leur manque visible de respect envers l'Espagnol. Car peu importait ce qu'on pouvait penser des deux malades du Sanctuaire, cela n'avait aucune sorte d'intérêt pour eux. Mais l'honneur de Shura… Jamais, non jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit l'entacher. Parce qu'il était ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux au monde à présent. Et qu'ils se devaient de leur montrer qu'ils en étaient dignes. Et puis…Il passa la pointe de sa langue sur la tige de sa rose, l'ouvrant légèrement dans la démarche. La saveur du sang le fit frémir. Angelo et Shura se tournèrent vers lui, et leurs yeux se mirent à briller également. Le message était clair. Aphrodite voulait du sang. Du sang sur leurs corps, qui tâcheraient sûrement leur lit ensuite, lorsqu'ils finiraient cet après-midi d'entraînement entre les draps.

Personne ne pourrait comprendre. Personne ne voulait comprendre. Et cela leur allait très bien comme cela. Ils seraient à la hauteur de la réputation désastreuse qu'on leur donnait. Personne d'autre n'avait besoin de connaître leur vérité après tout.

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu.

A bientôt,  
Saharu-chan.  
_


End file.
